Long Lost Uzumaki (being rewritten)
by Kyoto141092
Summary: My first posted Vampire Naruto fic...sort of./ Naruto has some Interesting powers now. Since he got bit he become even more special than he used to be, but where did this epidemic come from...and now that the atkuski are gone...what new enemy has risen to fight the Hero of the leaf. And who is the stranger who comes bearing a promise and a gift? / Naruto x harem fluff/lemons
1. Chapter 1

**It's me Kyoto (also known as Kyle) A new story, yayyy. Hoping to get a ton of reviews, but if not I'm just glad that you might enjoy it. My second vampire Naruto fanfic. I didn't care for how my first one turned out so I didn't post. I tried to make it a bit dark...but I don't think I pulled it off...whatever.**

 **(I don't own Naruto in any way) (fluff later on...Lemons much later on) If you didn't read the whole summary this is a harem fiction so you were warned!**

Chapter 1

Naruto held back a scream as he felt the sunlight burn into his skin. He felt like someone was pouring acid over him. He knew this would happen. He should have just stayed inside and done his best to resist the thirst. But no. he couldn't. Sakura had been cut bad and he couldn't stay near her. He stood outside the cave with his eyes closed. _I can't stand it! Why am I so damned thirsty. Fuck! I can't even finish a mission without having an episode. Kami help me if I don't get myself under control. Asuma sensei will kill me if no one else._

He was seventeen and a vampire. However, unlike every other vampire he had never had a drop of blood. But time's like this made him ache for it, and "times like this were happening far too often. Naruto let the sunlight torture his skin. It wasn't like his skin was actually burning. He wasn't a complete blood sucker yet. Only vampires who had drank the blood of the one who turned them burned. It was said that the strongest vampires also had the most weaknesses. _Complete bullshit...It took seven of us to take that one vamp down. Hell I had to put a rasengan through its face!_ Naruto recalled the look that the vampire had given him. _I felt guilty killing that monster. Shit, it was like I betrayed it or something._

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong? Don't tell me you got bit." Sauske asked this more as a joke than a real question. First of all, newly bitten people didn't last long in sunlight. Second anyone with a grain of sense would mention it right off the bat. There was really only one sure way to stop the infection and it wasn't pleasant. If you were bitten on an arm or a leg you could be saved if the limb was immediately amputated. _Jeeze. I wish Sauske never got a sense of humor. He's damn morbid._ Naruto said, "No I wasn't bit, dumbass." Sauske smirked. He was the one who always called Naruto that. It was always proof that he was upset when Naruto started flinging it around.

Sauske said, "Then stop acting so weird. Sakura's worried about you and won't stop yapping." Naruto thought that was funny. Since all this vampire stuff had started, Sakura had really changed. He supposed it came with all the stuff that had happened in the past two years. Out of the blue Sauske asked, "Do you remember when we heard that the atkuski was destroyed?" Naruto nodded, he remembered it well. How could he not since that was pretty close to when he was bitten. Sauske rubbed his neck where Orochimaru's curse mark had once been. He said, "I would have preferred to fight them you know."

He couldn't help but agree. The atkuski had been bad, yeah. They had even been killing jinchuriki and stealing their demons for something, but at least they didn't spread this cursed taint. Naruto said, "It's still hard for me to believe that one vampire killed the whole organization..." They both stood in silence. The Naruto said, "You know what else is hard to get used to...?" Sauske tilled his head in question. He continued, "It's you being pleasant company!" The raven haired Uchiha frowned, "Don't be throwing comments like that around. I'm not the only one who changed. You're a lot smarter than you used to be."

Naruto thought, _I'm not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment._ Sauske said, "We should get going. It'll be dark soon." _That's right. I can't wait for the sun to fall. Then I can go home and struggle to fall asleep, while trying not to dream about blood._ Naruto and Sauske stood silent as the rest of team 7, minus Kakashi, and team 10 left the cave. Soon they were heading back to the village. Naruto tried not to let hit thoughts linger on either of the girls. For some reason certain people always set off his thirst. And girls in particular. Guys set him off too, but not like Sakura...especially when she was bleeding. Naruto didn't even want to think about a certain paled lavender eyed Hyuuga girl. _She's always so nice to me and she's so cute all the time. Especially when she pouts. And that pale graceful neck would be so easy to- FUCK!-_ Naruto mentally shouted inside his head.

He should never have gotten bit. He had been so fucking stupid. Now he was paying the price. _I can't even stay around other people without wanting to bite and tear them apart. Damn it, Why can't I get Hinata out of my head now?!_ _ **"You know you want to taste her. That slender throat. Those lovely eyes. Such fine pale porcelain skin."**_

Naruto stopped mid jump and let himself fall through the tree canopy. He landed easily on the grass below. **_"She wants you to do it to her too. She needs to feel you fangs in her flesh. But don't drain every drop. You'll want her again Naruto."_**

Choji and Shikamaru dropped down in front of him. They seemed concerned. Choji asked, "Hey, Naruto are you ok?" He said, "Yeah I just used too much chakra back there. And I've got a head ache." Shikamaru said, "I'm not surprised you're tired with you using so many clones so long." Choji nodded in agreement. All three of them stood and joined the rest of their friends, heading back to the village.

Naruto laid in bed that night trying to sleep. _I need to get some rest so I can train properly tomorrow. If I don't have any energy again, Sauske will clobber me. I just can't sleep when I'm thirsty!_ He reached over the side of the bed and pulled out another bottle of water. It was his fifth this hour. He would need to use the rest room again soon. And that would wake him up again. _If only there was something a little more staying than water._ Abruptly his mind was flooded with images of all the people he made skin contact with that day. Then thoughts of his lavender eyed crush started to seep into his mind like blood through a sewer grate. His thoughts turned ever darker as he sipped his water.

\- _"N...Naruto kun..." Hinata looked at him pleading. Her eyes wide with want. Her hands grasping his own. He could her pulse in his head and he could feel it through her hands. She bit her lip and immediately blood spilled out over her chin. Too much blood. Way too much! She lip couldn't possibly bleed so much. It coated her mouth as she went to wipe her face. It was trickling down her chin and dripping on to her sweater...and under her sweater. Running over her breasts, under her jacket as the fabric slowly turned red._

 _He let go of her hands but he could still feel her pulse, in the roof of his mouth, through the roots of his fangs. He tried to close his eyes, but they were held open. Crimson covered Hinata's pale skin. Her pale rose colored lips held in a shy smile. She spoke again, "Naruto kun...please...can I have...a taste?" She opened her mouth slightly and he saw two small white fangs. -_

Naruto lashed out and his fist connected with the wall. His fist went through the hard wood like paper Mache. His heart beat ten miles a minute. He could hear his own pulse in his ears and..."Oh my teeth hurt!" He moaned in pain. It wasn't good pain. Like when he felt pain under the sun. When it felt like he was purifying himself. This was red pain. This pain longed for satisfaction, for sweet **_"Blood!"_** Naruto cradled his head. _"Go away!"_ _ **"You want her. You need her. Find her! Kiss her and then take her. Then bite her and drain her. She'll come back for more. She will want it. You already want it. Why resist?"**_ _"Fuck you to hell, Whatever you are! I don't want you in my head!"_ _ **"You'll see things my way. You can't help it."**_

The pain in his head diminished as the voice faded, but he was left with his thirst worse than it had been in over a year. Naruto uncurled and reached for another bottle of water. Twisting the cap off he knocked it back...and spat it out. It tasted like sewer water and felt like liquid sandpaper. _Fuck! I can't even drink water anymore._ Naruto laid back down and quieted his aching thirst thought sheer force of will. Then he het himself slip into an uneasy slumber.

 _\- He licked up between her soft globes of flesh. Hinata moaned and shifted. Her hands were buried in his hair as he made his way to her lips. he kissed her long and hard. She smelled like a ocean of blood. An oasis and she was right there, begging him to do it, and do it again. She moaned, "Naru...to...please..." He teased her by gently nipping at her throat and neck. She whimpered. Naruto felt her heart beat through her chest that touched his. He pulled back to drink in her beautiful form. He said, "Your beautiful Hinata chan. Let me bite you.?" She nodded vigorously, wanting to feel his teeth sink into her delicate arms, her wide hips, her breasts, and her tender neck. He bent his head to sample her pale throat. -_

Sauske stood with Sakura on the bridge that overlooked the river running through Konoah. Sauske said, "That dobe is never THIS late." Sakura nodded, scooting closer to Sauske. She said, "You know how Naruto is. It's not like we're doing anything important today. Just training." Sauske stared out over the river. He said, "That's just it Sakura. Naruto is always over the top about training. And he was making a big deal about some new jutsue he learned. I'm amazed he wasn't here early." Sakura looked surprised herself, but not for the same reason. Sauske didn't usually talk much, he rarely showed concern for others, and he never showed interest in Naruto. She had to ask, "Are you ok Sauske Kun?"

He didn't answer her. He was busy looking to his left where, _How could I possibly have missed him?,_ Naruto was leaning on the bridge railing looking over the river as well. Sakura saw Naruto as well and gasped. Naruto looked like he had seen Orochimaru's ghost in his bathroom. He had bags under his eyes, which were intense but somehow...blank. He was pale as the snake sanin too. He looked haunted. Sauske remembered that look well. It was the same look he had when he had killed Itachi.

Sakura whispered, "Naruto...?" He couldn't have heard her, but his head turned in their direction. Sauske, unnerved, took a step back. Naruto looked back over the bridge. He asked, "How do I look. Hope I don't look as bad as I feel." Naruto looked back at them. He smirked, the expression looking like a death grimace, "Must be pretty bad if you guys can't even talk." Sakura got the courage to speak. "What happened to you Naruto?" She was concerned that Naruto had some sort of illness. Vampires carried all kinds of diseases that they were immune to. Even if they didn't bite you they could still make you make you suffer.

Naruto shook his head slowly, "Nah, I just couldn't sleep last night. But I came here to ask if you two could let me get some rest for a day or two. Maybe I'll get back to feeling normal." Sauske nodded but wondered if Naruto was having nightmares. He used to have them. But even he couldn't remember looking so utterly trashed. Sakura watched as Naruto walked away. She asked Sauske, "Is Naruto alright?" Sauske honestly didn't know.

Naruto knew he was in trouble. His every sleeping moment was a blood drenched fantasy and every waking one was filled with...temptation. Girls walking by with their necks exposed, not even knowing how hard it was for him. Not to just reach out and taste. And he couldn't keep the images out of his head. And he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata, sweet, innocent, shy, beautiful Hinata. He could practically taste her on the tip of his tongue. His fangs ached for her tender affections. _Damn! Shit! Fuck! Shit! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!?_

As Naruto made his way through the village he allowed his mind to wander and his feet to take him on a random course. He let himself imagine what it would be like to caress her face in his hands. To trace her curves with a finger while she slept, just beside him. He thought of ways to make her blush. Naruto loved the way she bushed red and lost her ability to talk. It was irresistible to him and when she pouted. He had only seen it once, when Hanabi had stolen her favorite jacket and hidden it. Ever since he had wanted to be the reason for that pout.

Naruto could feel himself returning to normal. The color came back to his skin and he lost his haunted look. It was replaced by one that much more resembled longing. But in the back of his mind he was still thirsty. He felt like it would take a lake of blood just to settle his hunger once. Naruto kept his thoughts away from such things as long as he could. He was still walking when he ran into someone. Instantly he knew who it was. He heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an "Eeeep!". Naruto had to use his blood power. He had to get as far away from her as he could. He felt his eyes go red and he flashed across the village, all the way to the top of the Hokage stone faces. There he lay on his back gasping in the sunlight. Now that he had used his powers the sun's early morning light felt only mildly warm. Almost pleasant.

 **Done with first chapter...and I'm not posting another until I get five reviews. Grrrrrrr. I don't get why my other stories have like ten reviews between them... grrrrrrrr. If I'm that bad a writer then I won't post... (sighs) At least** **I** **enjoy my writing.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm extatic that my threat actually worked! (punches air) But there seems to be a problem with the reviews page. It wont display any of my new reviews. So even tough I have like eight new ones I can't even read them...Grrrrrr!**

 **Well anyway here's chapter 2. This chapter kind of ran away with me. But this is how it turned out. Sigh. ANYWAY I hope you like it**

 **p.s. I don't own Naruto in any way**

Chapter 2

Hinata stood up from where she had fallen. She looked around the street. There was no one else out at this early hour. Most people were still having breakfast. _Who did I run into. It looked like Naruto for a second, but Naruto kun likes me as a friend. He would have helped me up or even offered to walk me home...Who was that?_ Hinata felt a pang of sadness that he only saw her as a friend. For a few months she had thought that Naruto had developed deeper feelings for her. He was always around and it seemed like she would walk by him a dozen times in a day, but when she asked Sakura if Naruto was still crushing on her. Sakura said that she thought so. But since about two years ago, Naruto had become quite scarce. Training hard in solitude like he used to as a genin.

The Konoah twelve all assumed that Naruto was isolating himself from his friends so that he could master his primary jutsue. The rasengan and Shadow clones. But when she had built up the courage to ask Sauske why Naruto was always going off alone, the Uchiha only made some comment about Naruto being the most unpredictable ninja alive and that no one could guess his motives. Coming from Sauske that was a compliment. But she was still worried about her Naruto. She wanted to be around him more and she lamented her bad luck. She hadn't had a mission with him in over a year. Kiba always seemed to be going on missions with Naruto. Hinata wondered if she should ask Kiba what was going on with the blond fox boy.

Hinata walked into Tsunade's office. Shino was already there, as was Kiba. Kurenai was strangely absent. Tsunade looked up in annoyance as she entered. She said, "Your finally here Hinata. Good. I have a B rank mission for you." Kiba pumped his fist in the air. He had been doing lame C ranks for weeks. Shino made absolutely no move. Hinata stammered, "But...where is...sensei?" Kiba said, "She's off doing some big mission with Asuma and Kakashi. Something to do with vampires I can guarantee you." Tsunade said, "This is an important mission, but it's rather specific. I chose you three because you work well with Naruto." Hinata asked excited, "Naruto's going to be on the mission with us!?" Tsunade nodded.

However the Hokage looked grim. Shino asked, "Why is Naruto going?" Tsunade said, "Because your going to be acting as escorts." "ESCORTS?" All three asked in unison. The Hokage nodded and stood. She walked around the table saying, "I don't give this information to just anybody so listen closely. And don't repeat what I tell you to ANYONE! This mission should be an A rank or higher, but that might draw attention to you." Kiba seemed suspicions, "So why not send Naruto with a couple of jonin if the client wants the hero of the leaf so bad."

Tsunade said, "Naruto is the client." Shino asked, "What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked, "Why would...Naruto be a...client? I didn't know...we...could take out missions for...ourselves." Tsunade said, "I came up with this mission on Naruto's behalf now allow me to explain. Naruto has been acting rather strange lately hasn't he. Well two years ago he was sent on a mission an contracted a debilitating illness. We have been able to suppress the symptoms...mostly, but he needs a cure. Unfortunately the illness was never diagnose before he got it. So it's taken a massive amount of time and research to find a possible treatment. You three will be taking Naruto to a special medical bunker west of the village." She pulled a scroll out of her desk drawer. She handed it to Shino.

Hinata and Kiba both looked stricken. Kiba asked, "Wait, Your saying that all those missions me and Naruto have been doing for the past two years...he was running around with some kind of crippling disease!" Tsunade nodded. Hinata stepped back till her back was against the office wall. Then she slid down the wall. She thought, _That's why he turned back into a loner. He has been suffering this whole time and I didn't even notice. How can I say that I love him if I can't even tell when he's in pain. Did he stop coming around so often because he was sick?_

Tsunade and Kiba watched Hinata curled up into a ball by the wall. Tsunade asked, "What happened to her?" Shino said, "You know...Hinata has been infatuated with Naruto for years. She's probably taking it hard that she didn't notice or try to help Naruto sooner." Shino's tone was flat, but Kiba could tell by his scent that he was worried for Hinata. Kiba said, "Hinata! snap out of it. Naruto will be fine. That why we're going on this mission." Tsunade shook her head, "I don't want to get your or Naruto's hopes up. This is only going to be a chance at curing him. I can't promise anything." Kiba paled and Hinata buried her head in her hands.

After a moment Tsunade said, "You three need to find Naruto and tell him where you're going. As soon as you find him leave immediately. A pained voice came from the open window. "No need to come find me." Kiba looked to the window in shock. He should have smelled Naruto before he even got close to the tower. Shino also registered surprise. Hinata looked up to see Naruto in on the window ledge. She stood quickly, turning red with embarrassment. Naruto glanced at her, but his eyes went back to Tsunade after a second. He said, "I need to talk with you alone." Before he could finish speaking Hinata had her arms around him. Hugging him tight. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm...sorry Naruto..kun. I didn't know you were sick. I..should have asked...what was...wrong."

Naruto was pale and tense like a coiled spring. He managed to say, "Hinata...you shouldn't be hugging me right now..." She disengaged a second later, trying not to cry. She asked, "Is it contagious...?!" Naruto said, "Sort of, just not like that." Tsunade shouted, "Everyone out of the room besides Naruto!"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino filed out of the office. As soon as they were gone Naruto growled, "Why did you assign them to me. You could have picked anyone else. But I can't go on a mission with them." Tsunade said, "Keep your voice down. they are just outside. Besides they were the only full team available and I." "Don't you get it granny. I can't go on a mission with her. I can't." Tsunade noticed the shift from "them" to "her". She thought that Naruto must have been concerned for Hinata. She said, "Hinata will be fine on this mission Naruto. She won't be in any serious danger unless you are spotted by the enemy."

Naruto shook his head violently and walked over to look her in the face. He said, "I'm not afraid of her getting hurt. I'm afraid of hurting her." Tsunade understood now. Hinata must have been setting Naruto off. They had learned later on during the epidemic that vampires tended to be drawn to certain people. It could be anyone for any reason. But Naruto shouldn't have even been tempted. He had a massive seal on his chest, similar to the one that kept the Kyuubi chained. It's express purpose was to keep the hunger at bay. Tsunade said, "You will be fine Naruto. Even if the cure doesn't work we can still rework the seal with ease." Naruto was not convinced.

He could smell her sweet fragrance in the hall and her heart beat was clear and oh so tempting. The urge to dash out of the room and sink his fangs into her was overpowering. Her blood would be like the sweetest chocolate, yet red and thick. He could drink to his heart's desire because she was right outside. He could kill this old hag. Then he would rip apart Kiba and Shino. Hinata would be his then and he could smell the spilled blood already. **_"Go ahead and do it. Feast on them. Show them the power that you poses."_**

There was a knock at the door and Kiba poked his head in. He asked, "Don't we need to be going soon. Come on Naruto you can talk to the Hokage when we get back from curing you." Naruto looked to Tsunade who nodded. So he reluctantly walked out of the office.

They left the village within the hour.

Naruto sat with his back against a tree, in front of a blazing fire. Hinata was asleep and Shino was scouting a small circuit around the camp. Kiba was sitting across from him on the other side of the fire. The dog boy looked into the flames, the tongues of fire danced in his eyes. Naruto smelled the wood smoke. It mixed with an irresistible scent, which drifted from where Hinata lay in her sleeping bag. Naruto felt his fangs pulse with need. He sucked in a sharp breath. The voice spoke in his mind. Convincing, helpful, friendly, and soothing. **_"Go on...just kill the dog and his master. You can do it...silently. They won't even feel the pain. Then you can drain them both dry. After that you can go find the other one. Slit his throat and then come back for her."_**

 ** _"Wake her with a kiss. She'll wake up and smile. You know you want to see her smile. She might even kiss you back. Take her into the forest and drink till she moans. Drink till she falls limp in your hands..."_**

Naruto refused to give in to the voice. It wouldn't go away though. It continued, feeding him lies as he sat by the fire. _But the voice was right. He knew she would smile. She still had that crush on him. She would say his name and probably wouldn't even notice Kiba's or Akamaru's corpses. Especially if he kissed her again. If he slipped in to the sleeping bag with her. She might gasp in surprise, but she wouldn't mind. It would start to get hot under the covers. He would wait until she was moaning his name before he bit her. Sinking his sharp fangs into her neck._

Naruto jerked awake the next morning. the sheer amount of energy in his leap, bringing him to his feet. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his throat felt like he had trudged through a desert for a week only to find a vending machine that only dispensed diet Pepsi. Kiba wasn't there and Shino was asleep. But Hinata was awake. She had her back to him, tending the fire. It was still only just light out. Naruto knew today was going to be a bad day. He just knew it. Naruto glanced around the camp and then pulled the zipper on his jacket down. Then he peeked under his black shirt.

The seal that kept his hunger in check was still there, but it was pulsing a dull red, like molten metal. Naruto looked back up to Hinata. Her long dark hair was lustrous and thick. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to kiss the back of her neck and have her on top of him so that her hair could form their own private world for them. But that was going to be so hard to do. _How can I be gentle with her when all my body wants is to bite her throat and drain her blood from her. How can I love someone who I can't be around. Damn it! I hate being a fucking vampire! I wish I never met Hinata so that at least she would be safe._

As Naruto watched she turned and started to pack her things for an early start. As she did, he saw Kiba walk out of the trees and into their small camp. Kiba woke Shino and soon the camp was all packed.

Shino said, "Its only half a day's journey from here so let's keep moving." All three of them nodded, Naruto trying not to lick his lips when he looked at Hinata.

Shizune grimaced as she studied the lad sheet. It showed that the cure they were working on was degrading fast. If they didn't inject Naruto with the cure soon, they would have to make another batch, which took about a month. If that happened then Naruto would have to stay there so he would have the cure fresh. There was a beep somewhere in the lab and Shizune heard someone speaking over the intercom. "Attention! Naruto has arrived, Prepare the test room immediately!"

Naruto was escorted by Shizune into a large white room. The whole complex was underground and that suited him just fine. Shizune asked him questions as she motioned for him to sit on a long white table. He had always liked Shizune. She reminded him of what any big sister should be like. She asked, "How is your thirst level Naruto?" He shook his head, "You don't even want to know. Shizune raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad is it. Then let's see the seal." Naruto pulled off his jacket and black shirt. Stepped back in horror, Her back hit the wall. Naruto looked down at his chest. His eyes went wide when he saw it. His 8 trigram seal for the Kyuubi had been around his belly button. Now it was over his heart and the four trigram seal was merging with it. Both seals glowed a dull orange.

He couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't want it to continue. He shouted, "Where is the cure already stick me with it!" Shizune calmed herself and stepped forward. She picked up the hypodermic needle and placed it at Naruto's neck. He felt a slight sting and the odd cool sensation of the substance entering his blood stream. Shizune stepped back saying, "That's it. If it works then you should be cured within a half an hour or so." Naruto nodded as the cool sensation spread throughout his body. It felt like he was lying on a giant ice pack.

Then the sensation change. He gasped and fell of the table. His blood was boiling. Like every drop was on fire. He felt his eyes change and his fangs extend. His whole body cramped and he lay still on the cold floor, trying not to move. It was like someone was running an electric current through his artery.

Shizune didn't know what to do, Whether to run out of the room and lock the door, or run to Naruto. A moment later he lay completely still, while she saw the muscles of his back twitch and spasm of their own accord. She made her decision and stepped towards him. Naruto lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were glowing red slits. The pupil so narrow they almost disappeared into the red. Two long fangs extended from his upper lip and his whisker marks were jagged black lines. Shizune changed her mind. She darted for the door.

Before she took a single step she felt burning pain cut across her back, from her neck to her leg. His claws tore her back open and she lay still on the floor trying not to move. Naruto or whatever was controlling him stepped on her back as it left the room. She saw its feet as it rent the door in two. Then it was gone. Shizune prayed that this was just some kind of terrible reaction to the cure, instead of Naruto fully turning.

 **Well... is it dark or what...hm...? Ok so it's not very dark yet, "but there with be blood and death before the end!" Guess where that quote is from. So I know I can't read any of the reviews right now, but I would very much appreciate it if we could shoot for 15 this time. I already have 6...I think. I can't see them for now but it still helps my confidence level**

 **Kami save me if the 6 reviews turn out to be trolls...**

 **By the by...if anyone had this problem before and knows how to fix it. Shoot me an email!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews! they are coming...Muahahaha...Ahem... Well anyway I decided to get this chapter out since I went so far ahead with the story. I swear I've got 40,000 words or so by now. I'm glad that everybody seems to like it so far. As always if you have a question just ask.**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Kiba smelled blood. A large amount of it was gushing somewhere. He said, "Shino, Hinata do you sense anything, I just smelled a huge amount of blood." Shino shook his head once. "I sense nothing." Hinata activated her Byakugan...and froze. Her eyes shot open wide in terror. "NARUTO KUN!" Kiba jumped to his feet as he heard a gurgling cry from down the hall. The same hall that Naruto and Shizune had went down. Shino and Kiba were in the lead as they dashed down the hall.

All three stopped as they rounded the corner. Hinata fainted in an instant and her head hit the ground with a smack.

There were four bodies in the hall. Two men had been eviscerated. One was missing his head. Blood was splattered everywhere. One woman was pierced through by multiple surgical tools. She was still conscious, but quickly bleeding out. Her eyes failing to focus on her attacker. The last victim was being hoisted a foot of the ground by Naruto. He was pressed against her, his hands holding her still, while he drank.

She wasn't injured save for his fangs in her neck. Her small moans were music to his ears. Her blood was intoxicating. So tasty it was a shame there was only one of her. She convulsed in his grasp. Naruto felt her life blood ebbing and he dropped her. He wanted to save her for later. It had been so incredibly satisfying to drain her. He had been aiming for her the whole time. The two slain men and the soon to be dead woman, had tried to slay him. It had felt good to kill them, but they weren't tasty like she was.

Naruto looked back at the girl. He smiled and dragged her into a nearby room. As the door opened he smelled fear and anger. He looked up. There were two medical ninjas at the other side of the room. One was an older man, his hands already working on a jutsue of some kind. Naruto flashed in front of him and grabbed his head in one hand. The older man activated his jutsue and a blinding flash of light lit the room. Naruto blinked and twitched in momentary fear. When he was still alive and unburned when the light faded, he grinned.

The old man's skull cracked. Naruto let go as he toppled to the floor. The girl, who had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, backed up against a long table, "Please don't hurt me! Please don't!...please...!" Naruto heard the plea in her voice, but he knew she would be so sweet. He pounced, his weight throwing her back onto the table. Her eyes were wide with terror and tears flowed freely down her face. Naruto caressed her face, "Don't cry please. I hate when people cry." Her breath hitched as she forced herself to stop crying. She begged, "Don't do it please. I don't want to be a monster." Naruto nuzzled her chin and slowly sank his fangs into her neck. "You won't be a monster."

He smelled her neck. She smelled like cloves. He began to drink. Her hands pressed at his chest trying to push him off, balling into fists to lamely beat at him. After a moment her arms fell to her sides. She was making delightful little noises. Her breath was quick and her scent thickened with his feasting. Her blood was delicious and thick. He didn't waste a single drop. As he drank he felt the last of his hunger subside. He let go of her and slipped of the table.

Naruto left the white room. He could hear and smell the panicked movement of the others in the bunker. Then he picked up the scent of someone he knew. He thought, _Shizune..._ It was only a moment before he found her. She was sitting on the white table in the room where he had received the "cure" She was wrapping a bandage around herself. She looked up as he entered the room. She did the only sensible thing she could think of. She quickly inhaled and did three hand signs. Then she exhaled a cloud of paralysis gas. Naruto walked through it. He found her on the other side. Her struggles to get free were much stronger that the last girl, but he finally found her throat. He only drank a fraction of her blood before pulling away.

She looked at him in blank fear, thinking he was going to kill her outright. But then he said, "Sorry for hurting you. I really didn't mean to...you should be better now." Shizune felt the pain in her back disappear. Her blood felt like it was heating up, getting hotter and hotter, without being painful. Sweat broke out on her face. She fell back onto the table as Naruto left.

He was on the hunt now. He could smell the one he had longed for. She wasn't far away. Soon he would have her in his arms. Each hall he passed was deserted. But he tracked the scent like a blood hound. Images of her filled his mind. All the dreams he had been having for months were telling him to find her and make her...his.

Naruto found her with Kiba and Shino. They had obviously gotten lost and without Hinata's Byakugan, they couldn't find their way out. The bunker was a maze and they were the cheese. Naruto had turned into a very hungry rat. Kiba shook Hinata hard, trying to wake her up. He didn't want to die here and Hinata was his only ticket to freedom. Shino said, "Don't bother, he's here. "Kiba looked over his shoulder. Sure enough the monster that wore Naruto's face, was standing right there.

Shino said, "Kiba. Protect Hinata. I will deal with Naruto." Naruto gave him a skeptical look. That gave Shino pause. He thought, _Did he just understand what I said. Vampires aren't supposed to retain intelligence. Only raw cunning and hunger._ Naruto said, "Give me Hinata Shino." Kiba looked at him in shock. Vampires never spoke with reason. Shino asked, "Can you understand what we're saying?" The blond vampire scratched his head. He asked, "Is that some kind of joke, cause you're not to good at those." Shino's jaw dropped, "How can you...?"

Impatient, Naruto took a step towards them. Kiba jumped to his feet, "You're not laying a claw on her you monster!" Naruto frowned, "What did you call me?" Kiba said, "What else do you call a vampire. We saw you in the hall way. How many people have you killed already?!" Naruto growled, "Shut up dog breath." Then Kiba was up against the wall next to Hinata. Naruto's clawed hand wrapped easily around his throat. Naruto said, "They attacked me! They tried to kill me so I killed them first!" Kiba managed to say, "Then why were you feeding on that girl?"

A flash of self loathing darkened Naruto's face. His eyes swam and the red disappeared from them. He dropped Kiba and fell to his hands and knees. Naruto shivered uncontrollably and felt his blood freeze inside him.

Kiba and Shino dragged Hinata away from him. They watched him, still aware that he could probably tear them apart, even mortally wounded. And Naruto wasn't injured so he was even more dangerous. Shino felt Hinata stir and looked down. Her head rose. The first thing she saw was Naruto, who had just laid down flat on the stone floor, unable to move. She lunged forward, Kiba was too caught off guard to stop her and Shino was too slow. Hinata half ran half crawled to where Naruto lay. She put an ear to his back. His heart beat pounded, heavy but slow. Hinata turned back to Kiba, "What happened to him?!" Shino said, "He's a vampire now...I think...but he retained his mind somehow. He just collapsed before you woke up."

Hinata rolled Naruto over. His eyes were closed and his seal was still visible. The two rings seemed to have fused together over his heart. She stared at them. Then she felt a hand in her's. She looked down. Naruto's fingers held on to her hand. Naruto's other arm moved, trying to lever himself up. Hinata put a hand behind his back, helping him sit up. Kiba shouted, "Hinata get away from him. He's a monster now. He'll suck you dry first chance he gets!" Hinata looked back at him.

Kiba had never seen Hinata wear that expression. It was burning anger. The look was so intense that he winced away from it. Shino stood and walked over to her. Hinata gave him a mistrustful look. She said, "You're not going to kill Naruto kun. I don't care what he is!" Shino didn't respond. Instead he crouched in front of Naruto. He asked, "Is the cure taking affect now?" Naruto opened his eyes. They were orange with blue striations running through, turning parts of his iris purple. His slit pupils were gone. Naruto massaged his throat. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a weak croak. Hinata activated a basic healing jutsue and placed a hand over his throat.

He groaned in relief and coughed. Hinata saw that he had two long white fangs. Shino saw this too. They gave Naruto time to recover. Eventually he spoke, "I..I don't...know... I'm thirsty...It's just...I don't want to kill...anymore..." Hinata hugged him. Naruto stiffened, but soon relaxed. His blood still felt like ice, but he was getting warmer. He could taste Hinata's scent. It was incredible and it was stirring his hunger. Kiba saw Naruto head resting on Hinata's neck. He leapt for them, shoving Hinata away from Naruto. He whipped out his kunai saying, "Come on Shino help me finish him off."

He made a move to stab Naruto through the eye, but felt himself lifted and slammed against the far wall. Hinata dealt Shino a hefty blow to the chest, sending him across the room as well. He hadn't moved but she wouldn't risk one of them hurting her Naruto. Kiba stood saying, "Why the hell did you stop me?! You're in danger!" Hinata said, "I told you... You won't touch him. I love him. I won't let you hurt him!" Kiba looked angry now he roared, "Didn't you hear what he said? he said he was thirsty! He wants to drink your blood Hinata!" She glared at her team mate. She said, "Then he can do whatever he wants to me. I don't care what you think."

That shocked Kiba out of his anger. Shino said, "You do realized that if he bites you, you will likely turn into a vampire." She nodded. Kiba asked, "What the hell are you thinking Shino?! Are you saying your fine with Naruto turning her into a blood sucking monster?!" Kiba walked towards them, "I'm sorry, but I care for you too much to see him turn you into one of those things!" Kiba rushed forward and performed a series of hand-signs. He shouted, "Beast style : Piercing claws!" Kiba threw his hand forward and his claws seemed to extend to an impossible length, pointing strait for Naruto.

 ** _"Move! Now!"_** Naruto leapt strait up from his sitting position and twisted in mid air. He came down on Kiba's claws. They snapped off close to Kiba's hand. The Inuzuka regarded him with a look of fear which mixed with anger. Naruto felt the whisper of breath coming from Kiba's mouth as he smashed his hand into his chest.

Shino looked on in shock. One moment Naruto had dodged the attack and the next he had his hand buried in Kiba's chest. No one moved as the dust settled. Naruto's fingers were imbedded up to the knuckles in Kiba's chest. The dog boy coughed up blood. It spattered over Naruto's face. Red colored Naruto's eyes again and his mouth was open, revealing his fangs. Naruto said, "I want to kill you...I want to drain every drop of blood from your body, and if you ever attack me or Hinata. I will, but your still my friend. So I'll let you live." Naruto withdrew his hand from Kiba. His opponent collapsed to the floor.

Naruto raised his bloody fingers to his lips and licked the blood off. It wasn't very appetizing. He sniffed the air. He looked back to Hinata. She was staring at him in shock. But the love she had for him was there too. Naruto felt the red leave his eyes, though his thirst never wavered. He walked over to her and bent down. He had been planning on doing something, he was sure of it. But suddenly the ground rushed up to meet him. He briefly thought that he had been knocked out, but realized that he had been ignoring his thirst.

He thought, _So this is what I get for giving in. I only do it three times and now I can't go twenty minutes without a drink. Kami did I really become a monster so quickly...?_

Naruto opened his eyes what seemed like a moment later and was blinded by sunlight. It was soon blotted out by Hinata's face. She looked very scared and worried. She asked, "Naruto kun...are you alright? What...happened?" He felt that he was lying on soft grass with his head in someone's lap. His mind connected the dots far too slowly. Naruto croaked out, "How long was I out?" Shino's voice came from nowhere, "You've been unconscious for over an hour."

Just Shino saying how long he had been out made his fangs ache. The sheer weight of more than an hour without blood was frightening. Naruto managed to sit up...barely. He looked around, recognizing the area as being just outside the bunker. There were a few other people lying around them. Shino tended to one of them. It was a girl, of average height with long blond hair. She seemed to be sleeping. Naruto thought that he had seen her before. He asked, "Who is that?" Shino looked up, "Are you saying you don't remember her. She is one of the people you bit. But it's strange...they show no signs of turning yet. It's odd. They should have started to get a sunburn after being in the sun for thirty minutes."

Naruto gave Shino a blank look. He couldn't understand what he was talking about over the pounding in his head. Hinata's soft cheek pressed to his as she hugged him from behind. He could practically see himself turning and sinking his teeth into her. Naruto struggled to his feet and stumbled away from her. Even with all the effort to find her and make her...his. He couldn't bite her. She was too precious. Just like Kiba said. **_"Do it. Bite her. Drink!"_** Naruto took long breaths to slow his heartbeat. It required all of his self restraint not to leap at Hinata, fangs first.

But then she stood and walked over to him. He said, "Stay away from me...I won't bite you...I can't do that to you Hinata." She knelt down by him she asked, "Why did you stop hanging around with me two years ago?" Naruto knew exactly why. It was already running through his head. Naruto said, "I was just bit and I couldn't put you in danger. I avoided you since then to protect you." Hinata nodded. She slowly said, "You did all that to protect me Naruto kun. Let me help you now...please."

She turned her back to him, and sat almost in his lap. Hinata pulled her hair to the side saying, "Go ahead Naruto kun. Don't hold back please. I won't let you suffer because of me." Naruto was transfixed by the fat throbbing artery in her neck. Shino asked from where he was tending to an unconscious Shizune, "Are you sure about this. I can't stop you, but you need to think before you act Hinata." She nodded

Naruto couldn't stop himself. She was right there offering him what he so badly needed. He kissed her neck then bit down. Hinata screamed a little from the sudden feeling of his teeth in her neck. Shino looked away as he saw Naruto bury his face in her crook of Hinata's neck. He had seen many bizarre rituals and traditions. Being the heir to the Aburame clan meant that you were part of a living taboo, but even to him, it was uncomfortable to see Naruto drinking her blood.

At first Hinata felt only intense pain. then it seemed to dull as a wave of warmth washed over her. It felt like she had slipped into a hot tub head first. Then she felt a feeling in her chest, like butterflies, but much more intense. A red film slipped over her vision as Naruto drank. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. A overwhelming feeling of lethargy had taken over.

Naruto drank greedily. Hinata's blood was going to drive him into a frenzy. It was amazing. Naruto felt the muscles in her neck relax. He pulled out of her neck. She gasped and moaned at the sensation of his fangs being withdrawn.

She knew it was wrong. Wrong to want him to bite her again, to feast on her blood, but as soon as he pulled away she wanted more. Wanted him to do it again. When she felt his fangs pierce her skin again she moaned loudly. Her eyes felt heavy and the pleasure that radiated from her neck made her want even more. She wanted him to bite her shoulders and trail his sharp fangs down her arms. Even her breasts.

It was like she was being consumed by hot raging hunger. Naruto shared his hunger with her. His thirst imparted to her through her blood. A minute later he withdrew his fangs again. Hinata gasped and let herself sink back into his arms. He felt so warm to her. Blood loss was coaxing her into a deep sleep. Lying in Naruto's arms she willingly gave into sleep. Naruto felt his own eyelids droop. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Now that he wasn't thirsty he could at last fall asleep easily.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he knew that a long period of time had passed. He sat up and then lay back down. The warning pulse of a potential migraine had blasted his mind apart. He let himself recover from the pain. Naruto instinctively knew that it had been days since he had fallen asleep with Hinata in his arms. His teeth felt heavy. Almost like they were pulsing and slow. It wasn't a stretch to guess that he was feeling like crap because he hadn't had any blood.

Naruto heard a small groan from a short ways off. Slowly he sat up and looked around. The thrumming in his ears warned him not to move too fast. His eye's quickly adjusted to the gloom. He saw five beds, including his own. In the one closest to him, Hinata was sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stretch. Though she immediately regretted trying. She whimpered in pain and fell back into the blankets the covered her bed. "Hinata!" Naruto scrambled out of his bed and was by her side in a second. The sudden move made his vision darken for a moment. He pushed the splitting head ache out of his mind and looked Hinata over.

She bore no wound that he could see, but she was pale. Paler than usual and she was sweating. Naruto put a hand to her forehead only to find she was burning up. At his touch, her eyes opened. She let out another groan and tried to sit up. He gently pushed her back down. Hinata looked at him. Her lips parted in a pained smile.

Naruto's heart froze in his chest. He could see to sharp fangs that hadn't been there a few days ago. Hinata's smile seemed to be made even more beautiful by the addition of fangs, but Naruto couldn't forgive himself for biting her. He had been so weak. Biting her was the truest sign of his weakness that he could have known. Had he kept away from her, even refusing missions where they were together...for nothing. Two years he had spent staying on the outskirts of her life. All to make sure...to make damn sure this didn't happen. He felt like a complete shit and a loser.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata. She had managed to sit up. The look of sheer joy on her face was killing him. How could she be happy when he had turned her into a monster. He felt her arms twine around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. Almost as though she could read his mind, Hinata said, "Thank you Naruto kun." Naruto pulled away from her. He asked, "For what?! I bit you and now you're...like me..." Hinata's smile widened. She nodded and, blushing, kissed him on the lips. It was short, but it startled him out of his thoughts. She said, "I've...always wanted to be...just like you Naruto kun. Now...I'm just a bit different from everyone else."

Naruto thought, _Just like me...She wants to be just like me, but she can't know what it's like to be me. Hinata, why didn't you run away. Can't you see I'm a danger to everyone._ Hinata pulled him into a hug. Naruto let her hold him. He had always wanted this. To be with someone who cared about him and who he cared for, but this version of his happy ending seemed so warped. Hinata saw that he was conflicted. She didn't want him to regret his actions. She thought, _I really enjoyed it and I want him to know that I did. But if I tell him how if felt, will he be happy or even more depressed. Oh Naruto, I don't know how to comfort you._

Hinata felt something rise in the back of her mind. It had been hiding but now it came forward. She was falling inside herself. She landed flat on her back on hard stone. Pain blossomed along the back of her spine. Hinata groaned and sat up. Her eyes took in the surroundings. She was in a cave of some sort. Grayish purple stone extended in every direction and shadows clung to everything. Hinata heard someone giggle. Climbing to her feet, Hinata turned around. _"What!?"_ She was standing in front of herself...except herself had some very un-Hinata like features. She was wearing purple robes that were so dark they were almost black and a crimson red sash. The sash had three vertical black lines that covered either side. Even more startling were the claws.

Razor sharp and an inch long, her claws were like small talons. Hinata's gaze rose to her face. Dark purple eyes with red rings where her lavender pupils should have been. This other Hinata was smiling warmly, displaying two long fangs. Then she spoke, **_"Dear Hinata chan, why do you look surprised? Can you not believe what you see? After all your eyes are mine."_** Hinata took a step backward, _"Who are you...what do you want with me?!"_ The girl took a slow step forward. Her smile turned malicious, **_"Oh...What do I want...with you. Now that is a difficult question. I suppose I want to be you...or more to the point. I want you to be me."_** _"Who are you...?! Where is Naruto kun? Where am I?!"_

The girl took several steps forward. **_"All in due time, but don't worry about Naruto kun. He will be waiting for us...as long as it takes."_** Hinata backed up further and further. Her other self continued to advance slowly. **_"You know you're trying to run from yourself. It's not accomplishing anything"_** Hinata thought, _How can this be happening. What am I doing here. How do I get out?! I have to escape. I don't know who this...this...me is, but I can't let her touch me!_ **_"Are you still trying to run. Oh dear Hinata, there's no where to run. And you see, You've already gone as far as you can."_** Hinata felt her back touch cold stone. Her copy continued at the same pace, steadily coming closer. **_"Stop resisting and just hear me out."_**

She tried to look away as the girl's hand came to rest on her shoulder. **_"Can't have any of that can we?"_** An incredibly strong hand turned her head around to look...herself in the eye. Hinata felt her copy press her curves sensuously to her's. **_"There's no need to be embarrassed..."_** Hinata squirmed in her grasp and punched out, two fingers extended. Her copy gasped in pain and stumbled back. She thought, _Good, I can fight. I don't know who she really is but she can't be me. I would have seen that coming._ Her body double straitened up saying, **_"That wasn't very smart. You know...hurting me is like punching yourself in the face. Your only doing damage to yourself."_**

Suddenly Hinata felt a stabbing pain bite cruelly into her chest. She thought, _But how...I hit her with the clan secret technique. She should have died instantly!_ _ **"Should have died instantly huh? What a joke. You are me. And right now your being a bitch! I'm only trying to open your eyes."**_ _"No your being mean! How can you do this to me?!"_ Her copy was smiling again now. Suddenly she felt herself against the wall. **_"How can you say I'm being mean. I haven't even done anything except talk...yet."_** Hinata lamely tried to force her away. " _Naruto! please help me! Naruto!"_ _ **"You silly girl. He can't hear you. If you really want to know who I am then just think about it."**_

She let go of Hinata and drew back, gesturing to herself, **_"What do you think I am?"_** Hinata tried to think for a moment, _The claws, the fangs, the eyes. She's like me, but evil._ She said, _"Your the evil part of my mind?!"_ The copy sighed. **_"No... Well if you can't figure it out, then I'll have to explain it to you. Do you recall seeing Naruto feasting from that blond girl three days ago?"_** She nodded. **_"I am to you what he is to Naruto."_** _"But..."_ _ **"I am your hunger, your thirst, your desire to feed...and...to be fed upon. I am your bloodlust."**_ The evil Hinata turned her head and winked, **_"Well. you never had any of that to start with, but don't worry. I have more than enough for the both of us."_** Hinata felt a gnawing at her gut. A cold tearing sensation, like blades of ice cutting through her. **_"Do you feel that. That's me. And very soon you will know my name."_**

 **I just realized something...I've been spelling Sasuke's name wrong. I guess that's what I get for not putting him in my first two fanfics.**

 **Sasuke = Bastard!**

 **Me = Oh I'm sorry, but I thought you were happy that I made you a decent person in my story? Do I need to return you to your former jerkish splendor?**

 **Sasuke = No...**

 **Me = Then let me finish. Anyway for those who might be feeling nostalgic about the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke...but worry. I've got plans for them...**

 **Sasuke = What are you planning?**

 **Me = Shut up...As always reviews are loved and criticism is appreciated. And ideas are welcome! Lets keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new chapter...aw poor Hinata. Don't hate me for making her slightly crazy. She's still Hinata after all. Well maybe she's a bit different...wait and see. Besides, Thanks for the reviews, but GIVE ME MORE!**

 **(I don't own Naruto in any way)**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Naruto felt Hinata go limp in his arms. He laid her back down on the bed. _What just happened?! Did she just faint?_ Naruto cradled her face. He had no talent for healing and he really didn't know how to help her. For now all he could do is hold her. Naruto watched her face for any change in her expression. But her eyes stayed closed and she didn't move. He felt panic welling up in him as she continued to lie motionless. _None of this would have happened if I hadn't given in._

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, aware now, that her throat was parched. Naruto could have shouted but he saw the pain in her eyes. They weren't filled with joy anymore. Hinata forced herself to sit up. She felt the hunger, the thirst that was digging grimy fingers into her mind. Hinata tried to open her mouth, but it seemed like it was glued shut. Her body felt weak and feeble. Opening her mouth was beyond her, much less speaking. She didn't know how she had managed to sit up so easily. Then she looked to her left.

Her eye's popped open. She had completely forgotten about Naruto. He had a hand behind her back, supporting her. Hinata took a breath in through her nose. A flood of sensory input made her head spin. It smelled like blood. Blood was all around. Naruto reeked of blood. Blood was on his breath, soaked into his clothes. She gasped, surprise opening her mouth for her. It hit her like a wall. Naruto's emotions seemed to be tainting the air she breathed. He tasted of fear and...hunger. She didn't understand how, but she could smell, taste, hear his hunger.

The same feeling that had been born in her mind, rose to meet it. Hinata felt her teeth ache. It made her want to bite down on something. She clenched her teeth but it didn't help. Naruto moved his body forward and hugged her fiercely. His hands clutched at her back. He said, "I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't want to bite you. I know you're in pain now, but if there's anything I can do to make it better...please tell me." Hinata whispered, "Naruto...I'm..." He pulled back to look her in the eye. He was hopeful and yet concerned as well. She tried to get past the block in her throat, "I'm...I...I'm thir...thirsty."

Naruto did not catch the implication. He didn't want to. In the back of his mind he knew what she meant, but he wasn't ready for that. He looked around the room they were in. For the first time, really looking. They were in a room, walled off on one side by a substantial cage. There was a wide door set into it. Also in the room were three other beds. On each was a sleeping female. Naruto couldn't tell who they were right away. He stepped off the bed and walked over to them.

It only took a moment to recognize the first one. It was Shizune. Naruto gaped at her. _Why is Shizune here. What is she doing lying in here unattended?_ _ **"Can't you tell? She's one of us now."**_ Naruto's eyes widened. _"You mean she is a..."_ _ **"Vampire...no. She's much more than that now. And it's all because of you."**_ Naruto was about to ask what he meant by that when he heard Hinata call him. "Naruto...please...I need...to drink." He turned to look at her. She was sitting up on her own now. Her face was the picture of need. She looked like she was going to die of hunger. **_"She's special now too...thanks to you."_** Hinata beckoned him forward. He came to her side and sat on the bed with her. She asked, "Naruto...can...I?"

 ** _"Let her drink."_** Naruto felt Hinata's breath ghost across his neck. He was frozen in place. He couldn't move. There was something stopping him. Naruto heard Hinata's quiet thank you. Then she bit down hard.

Hinata bit deep into Naruto's neck. It felt wonderful to have her fangs pierce his skin. Like biting into a ripe plum, except that she could drink from him. It was so wrong on so many levels to do this. But it was right on all the important ones. Blood poured into her mouth as she sucked. After the first swallow she stopped. The taste was nearly indescribable. She bit down even harder and greedily sucked from the wound. Naruto gasped as she continued drinking. Hinata listened to the voice that spoke with her own mouth. **_"That's right. Drink deeply. Don't waste a drop Hinata chan."_** Hinata mentally nodded. ** _"You love it don't you. The way Naruto kun tastes. It's much better than you thought right. Why would you want to resist this. It's natural isn't it."_** She felt Naruto struggling to keep upright. She thought, _Naruto kun! Am I drinking too much? I can't tell._ _ **"It doesn't matter. He can't die from blood loss. Besides he's enjoying this too...so keep drinking. Satisfy me, feast until your hunger subsides!"**_

A hand crashed down on Hinata's back. Her fangs pulled free of Naruto's neck and he fell sideways, nearly unconscious. Many hands were restraining her. She looked up to see Tsunade and Sakura hovering over her and Naruto. Tsunade examined the blond. She said, "He's still conscious. Put him back on his bed and make sure he doesn't exhaust himself." Tsunade then turned her attention to Hinata she asked, "What do you think you were doing to him Hinata?!" She couldn't answer her. She didn't think she could say anything that would make a difference.

Tsunade said, "Sakura come and take a sample of blood from Hinata." Sakura asked, "What about Naruto kun?" Tsunade shook her head, "Never mind him for now. He doesn't have much blood left anyway." Hinata felt cold steel enter her arm, then she felt blood being drawn out.

A burning pit of fury opened up in her mind. **_"Only Naruto is allowed to do that! KILL THEM!"_** Hinata lashed out, her arm catching Sakura in the face. The blow crumpled the pinket in a heap. Tsunade whipped out a second syringe and plunged it into Hinata's chest. Hinata grabbed Tsunade's wrist and squeezed. The Hokage grimaced as she felt the bones in her wrist snap and the shards grind together. She made no move however as she waited for the quick acting paralytic to work.

A few moments later Hinata's strength disappeared. She still tried to resist, but Tsunade firmly pressed her back down with her free hand. Tsunade then pried the fingers loose from her broken wrist. Ino, who had just been checking up on Shizune gasped at her injury. "When did that happen Hokage sama? Tsunade grimaced as she used her powers to knit the bones back together. She said, "Hinata has acquired some pretty monstrous strength from being bitten. I shouldn't have tried to restrain her like that after we caught her feeding on Naruto." "Ino gulped as Sakura got shakily to her feet.

Sakura commented, "Holy crap she got strong. Where did that power come from. I've only ever been hit that hard once. And that was you Tsunade sensei." Tsunade brushed the compliment aside, "I'm not your teacher anymore Sakura. You should know that. But yes she packs quite a punch now. Be careful. I have no idea how long that shot will last."

Ino walked over and looked into Hinata's eyes. They were an incredible shade of purple. She asked, "Hey did Hinata's eyes change color? I would have sworn they were a light lavender. Hinata's eyes were angry and desperate as Sakura finished taking a vial of blood. She looked accusingly as Sakura, who tried to avoid her gaze. Hinata seemed to be leveling a mountain of scorn on her. It felt like a physical force.

Tsunade saw Sakura freeze. She turned to look between Sakura and Hinata. Noting the intensity of the look she became uneasy. _What the hell is going on here?_

Sakura felt the absolute shame that Hinata's eyes drilled into her. She thought, _It's unbearable, Why do I feel like lying down and begging for forgiveness. What is happening to me!?_ Sakura's knees buckled and she collapsed to her knees, breaking eye contact with Hinata. It was several seconds before she cleared her mind. Sakura looked dazedly at her leg...where the syringe containing Hinata's blood, was sticking in. Sakura didn't remember stabbing herself. _No...no oh no. Not this. I can't turn into..._ He thumb had depressed the plunger. Hinata's blood was already flowing through her...

Tsunade saw what happened but was to shocked to stop it. One moment Sakura had been locking gazes with Hinata. The next she had fallen to her knees and injected herself with the sample of Hinata's blood. Tsunade realized her mistake. Hinata had been stopped from moving, but not from using her vampiric powers. But Tsunade had never seen anyone use the mind control without even speaking. Tsunade ordered, "Ino! blindfold Hinata and gag her!" Ino's eye bugged out but she complied.

Sakura was still looking at her leg in horror. Tsunade dragged her to her feet and pulled out the needle. She said, "Snap out of it Sakura. It can't be helped now. I'm sorry but we will have to keep you here under quarantine." Ino swallowed hard and went back to restraining Hinata. It took a bit of effort but soon Hinata was restrained. It was a good thing too, because not a minute later she regained her strength and movement. Ino then hit her with a powerful sedative, while Tsunade took a third vial of blood.

They drew blood from everyone else as well. Shizune didn't wake up but one of the others did.

Aumi opened her eyes as Tsunade checked her temperature. They weren't using the normal medical equipment because the vampiric taint made their patients to violent. They couldn't get good readings if the patients were thrashing around. Aumi looked up at her, "Hokage sama what are you doing here?" Ino answered her, "You're in the Leaf village isolation medical block. We haven't had the occasion to use it for many years though." Tsunade said, "Actually we had Naruto in here for about a month, two years back and then again last year." "Oh..."

The Hokage turned back to Aumi. She said, "Under normal circumstances you would have been killed because you were bitten. However, Naruto, the one who bit you has been exhibiting very strange behavior." Ino asked, "What's your name?" The girl sat up and said, "My name is Aumi. I was assigned to the Leaf Village hidden medical unit of Ambu Black ops." Ino asked, "Hokage sama, I've never heard of them before. What do they do?" Tsunade said, "They are a special medical unit that use their medical knowledge in combat. They are front line fighters that focus on extreme precision to cripple the enemy."

Ino thought about it for a moment, "Wait so how did Naruto manage to bit you? If you're so talented to get assigned there?" Aumi looked down as her cheeks reddened in guilt ad embarrassment. She said, "One of the chief medical shinobi at the facility tried to vaporized him with a flash bolt jutsue." Ino thought, _Well at least they were prepared, but that jutsue takes a lot of time to use. And a lot of chakra. I doubt that he had enough time to get one off._ Aumi said, "But it had no effect even though it hit him dead on. Then Naruto crushed his head in one hand. I was too surprised to move. I had already gathered the chakra to use the same jutsue. But then..."

Both of them thought it was better to let the girl finish then to interrupt. She said, "But then he turned to me. I'm ashamed to admit, but I tried to beg for my life. I thought he was going to kill me. He pushed me on to a table. I tried to struggle, but my head was telling me to let him do it!" Aumi put her hands to her temple. "I don't know why! Why did I enjoy it!?" Ino and Tsunade shared a very concerned look. Ino asked hesitant, "Did you just say you enjoyed being bitten?" _From every account they had heard, being bitten by a vampire was painful and turning into one...even more so._ Aumi looked up and nodded. "It felt...like...I don't know. She looked away, but her blush was obvious."

All three of them heard a groan from the other side of the room. Ino turned around to see Naruto sitting up and shaking his head. Tsunade walked over to him. She asked, "Are you ok Naruto?" He nodded. "Good then I need to ask you some questions." He nodded again. Tsunade said, "Shizune has yet to wake up yet. I need to know what happened at the medical bunker. Were you injected with the cure?" Naruto nodded. Ino asked, "Hey why aren't you talking Naruto. You should at least try to be informative." Naruto brought his hand to his throat and then coughed.

Tsunade asked, "Are you trying to say you lost too much blood and can't speak?" Naruto nodded and then grimaced. He doubled over in pain. His eyes squeeze shut. Ino asked, "What's happening lady Tsunade?!" The Hokage didn't know. It looked like he was going into the first stage of turning, when a person succumbed to being a vampire, but that didn't make sense. Naruto had almost all the characteristics of a vampire already. Naruto started shivering uncontrollably. He looked up trying to mouth something.

Ino felt a hand pushing her out of the way. Aumi sat on the bed in front of Naruto and exposed her neck. She said, "Do it." Tsunade and Ino watched as Naruto, gratefully, bit into her skin. Aumi's eyes closed as she felt Naruto sucking the blood from her. A familiar feeling of pleasure began to emanate from the bite. Naruto's eyes turned back to a solid red as he drank. He wrapped his arms around Aumi and let go of her shoulder. She barely smothered a moan before Naruto slipped his fangs into her neck again. This time her moan wasn't held back. Ino and Tsunade watched in fascination as Naruto's shivering died away and his muscles relaxed. Aumi's legs tensed and relaxed with the pulse of her heart beat. Her eyes darkened as Naruto drank.

From where she had sat down against the wall, Sakura saw Naruto feeding on the girl. Little whimpers and other pleasurable sounds escaping her mouth every few seconds. It was quite obvious that she was having a good time. Unbidden there came a call from the back of her mind, **_"You know you want that too. Why don't you join in. Offer yourself to him like she did."_** Sakura refused to listen to that sweet friendly voice. It was not her friend. It was not her!

Naruto pulled away from Aumi's neck as he felt her go limp in his arms. She slipped down till her head rested in his lap. She had a sweet smile that made him feel both happy and angry. He couldn't believe that he had given in again so quickly. **_"She gave herself to you. There is no need to be guilty. You should reward her with a taste sometime."_** _No! I'm done listening to you!"_ _ **"You can't help it. The more blood you drink, the more you'll come to think like me."**_

Tsunade asked, "Can you speak now?" Naruto coughed once and said, "Yeah, I'm good now." Ino looked at the girl in Naruto's lap, who had fallen asleep. Tsunade asked, "So what happened at the bunker?" He leaned back and started. "Well me and Hinata's squad entered the bunker and Shizune dragged me down to the test room or whatever it was really fast. She had all these needles and she took one and stabbed me with it...but that was after she got freaked out by my seal." Tsunade asked, "Your seal...What happened to it?" Naruto unzipped his jacket which someone had put on him, because he hadn't been wearing it a few days ago.

Tsunade looked in shock at Naruto's chest. "Where is the four trigram vampire seal?! Naruto's chest was completely bare...until he tensed the muscles of his chest and called on his demonic chakra. The seal faded into view. But it had been changed. Tsunade saw that it had moved over his heart and was interlinked with the vampire seal. Naruto said, "I don't really know how this stuff works, but back during my first chunin exams Orochimaru messed with my seal by putting an odd numbered seal on top of mine. I guess that this vampire seal has combined with the Kyuubi's seal because they look like they fit together somehow."

She thought that this was an over simplified answer, but she also thought that it was on the right track. Jiraiya, in one of his rare moments of genius, had come up with a plan for the seal. He placed it over his heart where it could directly affect his blood. He used the most powerful seal he could do, which was the four trigram seal. Last of all he used a small amount of demonic chakra that naturally leaked from Kyuubi's seal to keep the new one stable. As long as Naruto didn't go into Ninetails state then the second seal would hold, but it seemed that connecting the seals was a bad idea.

Tsunade said, "Ino! Finish attending to them and the seal the door properly. I need to find Jiraiya." Naruto asked, "Don't you want to know what else happened?" She stopped. She really did need to hear the rest of it. "Ok Naruto, continue." Naruto said, "Well after Shizune injected me with that cure stuff and it felt like she was shooting ice water into me. But after a minute my body started to feel like it was on fire. To tell you the truth, I think that the vampire taint in my blood was burning the cure out of me." Naruto looked at Shizune. "And then I attacked her. I don't know why but I did. Then I went on a rampage through the rest of the place. I don't remember too much except for when I was biting someone or being attacked."

There was silence in the room. Naruto watched as Tsunade worked things out in her head. She said, "Ok, Ino continue with what I told you. I still need to find Jiraiya, but Naruto, if you feel weird or something is going wrong tell Ino. She'll be close by. Just give a shout if you need something." He nodded and Tsunade walked out. Ino finished her check up on the blond girl and Shizune. Then she walked over to Sakura. She bent down, "Are you ok Sakura?" The pink haired girl shivered and said, "What does it look like? Of course I'm not ok!"

Ino said, "Well try to take it easy and do talk to Naruto. He's been struggling with this for two years in secret. If you feel something happening to you he might know the reason." Sakura looked away and Ino left.

No one moved for a while. but eventually Naruto slipped out of bed and walked to Hinata's bed, where she was strapped down. He held up his hand and willed his claws to grow. The pushed out, long and razor sharp. He cut the bindings holding her down and removed her gag and blindfold. Sakura leapt to her feet shouting, "What are you doing Naruto?!" He said, "What? You minds as well have been bit right. No one here is in danger now." Sakura wasn't so sure, but when Hinata practically leapt into Naruto's arms, she couldn't help but feel stupid. _I should have known that she would go berserk if I tried to draw a blood sample. Vampires crave blood right, so it's only natural for them to get angry if someone is trying to take their blood away. Now she seems like she forgot about it._ _ **"Because your one of us now..."**_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Hinata who had stepped over to her. She felt Hinata hug her tightly and say, "I'm...so sorry Sakura...it's just...when you tried to draw my blood...I couldn't stand it." Sakura let Hinata hug her. Then she felt the hug change. She heard Hinata's soft sweet voice say, **_"But you're going to pay for that Sakura chan!"_** Sakura felt Hinata's teeth sink into her neck and tried to force herself away. She cried out as Hinata began to drink ravenously.

A split second later Naruto pulled Hinata off her. Hinata's eyes were dark purple and she had wicked claws extended towards her. Sakura backed away, with a hand to her neck. That bite did not feel good at all. It was like two hot needles had been plunged into her neck, injecting acid into her. She didn't want to feel that again so she kept her distance from Hinata. **_"Go over to her. Expose your throat and let her drink. She'll forgive you."_** _"No, I won't do that! She might kill me."_ _ **"You're not listening. Offer you self to her and she will take it as a peace offering."**_ _"I said no and I meant no!"_ _ **"Then give yourself to Naruto...**_ _Naruto?_ _ **...yes Naruto. Submit Sakura to his thirst. Let him make you feel pleasure..."**_

Naruto saw Sakura curl up into a ball on a bed in the far corner of the room. Hinata stopped struggling in his arms and laid still. She asked, "Do you want to...bite me...Naruto kun?" Naruto didn't trust himself to speak. **_"She wants you to do it. Bite her. Drink from her till she screams. FEAST!"_** Naruto said, "I'm not really thirsty right now Hina chan. Maybe later." Hinata looked quite put out. She turned and he saw her pouting. It nearly broke his will to resist. He had wanted to see her pout for a long time. He said, "Just keep it up Hinata and I might just have to kiss you." She looked startled, "Kiss me...Naruto kun? What do you mean?" Naruto leaned forward. "Like this."

His lips pressed to hers and he pulled her into him. She eyes widened for a second before closing. Aumi sat up and saw them kissing and blushed. Her eyes wandered to various parts of the room, until Naruto pulled away from Hinata. The Hyuuga had blushed red sometime during the kiss. Naruto asked, "Why are you blushing now Hinata. You didn't seem so embarrassed when you were biting me. She looked at her feet. "I...I don don't know...what came over me. Sorry Naruto kun." She looked up and asked, "But um,...did it feel good?" Naruto asked, "Where did you get that idea?" Hinata stuttered and couldn't get an answer out. Aumi asked, "If we are in quarantine, then what are we suppose to do while we wait?"

Naruto shrugged and walked over to his bed. Aumi made room for him. Hinata came to sit on his other side. Naruto pulled his legs up and put his hands together. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Over in the corner Sakura whimpered to herself. She was in a dark room, with moonlight streaming through windows and she was cowering from...herself. **_"What's wrong Sakura chan? Do you feel...thirsty?" "No? Too bad. And I thought you were a strong girl. Aren't you supposed to be the strongest kunoichi in the village? Hmmm?"_** _"Leave me alone! I hate you. Your just a monster that's in my blood!"_ _ **"Oh now that actually hurt."**_ The copy stood there smiling. She wore her hair long and was wearing a black combat vest. Under that she wore a robe of deepest crimson with long sleeves. Sakura saw that something was spattered across her face. black droplets in the moon light. **_"You see Sakura. You've always been a little crazy. That other voice you once had. The angry one. The one who fought your battles for you. Well she's in me now...and I'm not going to help you until you give in."_**

A drop of something fell on her face. Sakura looked up and a drop fell in her mouth. It tasted like sugar or nectar. **_"Tastes good doesn't it. Why don't you open your mouth a bit wider. Get a few more drops."_** Sakura realized what was raining onto her face now. It was blood. The apparition laughed, **_"Now you can't even pretend you're not hungry. Your starving, drowning in your thirst. I didn't summon the bloody rain. You did. Your thirst gave you a taste of what you refuse to try."_** Sakura couldn't speak. She could only watch as the other Sakura, who's hair was quickly turning red, kneeled in front of her.

The other Sakura kissed her cheek and then slowly licked up her cheek. She felt fangs brush against her skin. **_"Just admit it. You want to taste real blood. You want to quench that empty void with a river of red..."_** Sakura was paralyzed as her duplicate licked the blood from her face and then whispered in her ear, **_"You have no idea how exciting it is to drink. You won't want to stop. Lap it up Sakura. Sink your fangs into your friends, your enemies. Anyone who takes your fancy._** Her double then kissed her on the lips, forcing her tongue into her mouth...the sweet taste washed over her.

 **I hope you like this chapter! It took me a while to decide if I wanted to tweak it a bit. I dropped some serious hints in this chapter for those who are watching for the bigger picture. It's worth rereading! If you liked it please tell me. Criticism is good too so please review.**

 **Remember that if you have any questions or ideas just shoot me a message!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter...ah...This chapter was interesting to write. Anyway I hope to get more reviews and I'm happy readers are still interested in the story. Any questions are welcome.**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai walked into Tsunade's office. They had just returned from destroying the third vampire nest they had found.

Since vampires had started popping up all over the land of fire and the land of lightning, there had been numerous sightings of vampires. Thankfully, due to some part of the disease, victims seemed to lose the majority of their intelligence after prolonged infection. Anyone who had been afflicted for more than a month lost even their jutsues to madness. They killed with brute strength and unbelievable speed.

Asuma opened the door to the office and the two behind him stepped in as well...and froze in their tracks. Tsunade was currently on her third bottle of Sake. Two more lay on her desk. Paperwork was scatted to the left of her desk on the floor. The Hokage had her feet up on the table. The worst part was that she looked stone cold sober. Kurenai asked, "What the hell happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit. Asuma muttered, "Yeah a drunk tornado." Tsunade slid her feet off the table and drained the last of the third bottle. Then with a steady hand withdrew a fourth from under the table.

Kurenai stepped forward. "Hokage sama no! Whatever it is we will need a clear head for this! Stop drinking and let us help." Tsunade seemed to consider this and pulled out four shot glasses and placed them on the table. She didn't say a word. Kakashi got the message and seated himself. After a moment Kurenai and Asuma found chairs and sat as well.

Once they were seated Tsunade spoke. "Shizune was bitten." Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth and both Kurenai and Kakashi paled. Tsunade poured each of them a full shot of sake and said, "Sakura was bitten." Kakashi coughed as though he had something very painful in his throat. Asuma looked like he had been smacked and Kurenai looked at the floor. Tsunade took each of their shot glasses in turn and drained each one. "Naruto's seal failed."

There was silence and all three jonin tried to imagine what could have happened. Tsunade said, "That's not even the end of it." Horrified Kurenai asked, "Who else?!" Tsunade swiveled in her chair, "Hinata Hyuuga." Kurenai clutched at her chest. Asuma tried to comfort her. It was a very long time before they could ask the proper question. Kakashi asked, "Were they disposed of?" The other two jonin tried to hide their pained expressions. They knew the answer. There was no cure for vampirism. They had tried with Naruto, but the fact that the seal had failed likely meant that the cure had a well.

Tsunade shook her head. She said, "They are all alive and well as of now." All three gaped at her. She said, "For some reason they didn't lose their minds completely. So far as I can tell Naruto is still the exact same boy as he was and while Sakura has become very isolated, she hasn't degraded yet." Kurenai asked, "Then Hinata is alright?!" Tsunade shook her head. "She seems ok sometimes but certain things cause her to blow up." She held up her wrist where they could see a splint. "When Sakura and I tried to get a blood sample she grabbed my wrist and splintered the bone to the point that I couldn't fully heal it. At the same time she did something to Sakura. It seemed like a genjutsue because Sakura collapsed...and the syringe of blood went right into her leg."

The four of them sat for a while thinking it over. Then they heard a beeping sound. Tsunade explained, "I gave Ino a head set so she could inform me of any changes or problems. Let me set it to speaker." A voice came out of the speaker bud, "Granny Tsunade! granny Tsunade you have to let me out of this cell! Sakura got out somehow! Ino's bleeding out!" A cold chill went down everyone's spines at the same time. Tsunade asked, "Naruto how did you get the microphone?!" Naruto said hurriedly, "Ino fell against the cage bars, oh jeeze there's so much blood..." They heard a gulp from the other side of the connection and a cough. Then Naruto said, "Maybe I shouldn't come out. I think I need to stay inside. Just hurry. Sakura chan was acting really weird when we fell asleep. Now she's gone and there's no damage to the barrier!" Tsunade nodded to the three jonin. All three stood at once and left the room at a sprint.

Sakura slipped through the cage bars. It was too easy. No problem at all for her. Ino was snoozing in a chair against the far wall. Sakura saw the fat vein that pumped blood through her neck. It looked so appetizing. Ino's tanned skin and blond hair, it all made her seem more tasty. Ino woke with a start as Sakura bit down. Her mouth was already covered and her hands were tied. Sakura drank and drank. Ino' eyes drooped and finally fell. Sakura stepped back when she finished and Ino fell out of the chair. She didn't want to kill her friend but it...she had been so...so...delicious.

She made her stealthy way up the stairs to the right. At the top an Anbu stood with his back to the stair way. Sakura drew her kunai and silently slit the man's throat. Red blood gushed out. He hadn't made a sound. Sakura smiled and pressed her open mouth to the gaping wound. Blood rushed into her mouth and down her throat. She would have moaned if she could have bothered to stop drinking. He was dead after all. No point in wasting any of the spoils. There was a sound down the hall. Footsteps. Sakura leaped across the room to hide in the shadowed corner. A young woman came into view, her face twisting in shock at the corpse above the stairs.

Sharp fangs pierced her neck and a blade found its way into her spine. Sakura stabbed her with surgical precision, severing her spinal cord. Red dripped down Sakura's medical uniform as she greedily drank the crimson gush. This time Sakura moaned and her eyes lost focus from the pleasure that seemed to seep down her throat and then radiate out from her belly. The girl coughed up blood just before Sakura dropped her face first to the floor.

It was too long before she found her next victim. A boy was standing at a desk arguing with a woman with black hair. Sakura recognized the boy. He was Konohamaru. The boy said, "Come on Kimi...Just let me go see big brother Naruto for a bit. I know he's here cause I saw him taken here a few days ago..and he isn't anywhere else in the village!" The woman said, "I'm sorry, but even if he was here you would need an appointment to see anyone." Konohamaru growled at her and turned to leave. Soon the boy was out of sight. Sakura didn't think it was a good idea to attack two at once.

The woman...Kimi...saw something move in the shadows of the hallway. _It's that damn kid again. Honorable son of the honorable Third my ass. He's trying to sneak past me! Little bastard._ A flash of pink and red proved her wrong. She fell back with a shout. Powerful jaws and sharp teeth were already draining her of her breath. And a cold sharp pain in her chest showed her the impossibility of escape. Her attacker leaned back, still with a hand to her throat. Kimi saw Sakura, Tsunade's prodigal medical student. The girl who could use the Hundred Healings technique at age seventeen. Her lips dripped blood and she was smiling. She asked, "Staying late were we Kimi? Well I'm happy for you...and me." Kimi was horrified less by the blood dripping from Sakura's mouth, then the chipper...almost...happy tone of her voice. Sakura said, "I thank you so much. I was so thirsty, just couldn't help myself. Sakura giggled and bent her head to drink. Kimi knew that she was going to die. It was almost pleasant. No pain and she never thought that she would be killed in such a...friendly way...

The night outside Hokage's tower was filled with stars. Sakura looked up at them. The cool air chilled the blood that covered her chin and neck. Red had already soaked into her nurse's vest. Sakura thought, _It's such a beautiful night and I'm not so thirsty anymore. I wonder if I should go back and Let the others out...No...Naruto kun would just try and stop me. I don't know why. He must be as thirsty as me. I think...I need a bath._ Sakura headed for the hot springs.

The hot springs were empty when she got there. She quickly stripped and waded into the water. It felt so good. She liked the scalding water, it made her feel so hot in side. Kind of like when she was first biting Ino. Sakura thought about what she had done. Doubt made it's intrusion into her mind. _What was I doing killing them. I should have let them live. I'm a medical ninja. I'm supposed to save people, not kill them._ _ **"You had to feed or you would have suffered even more. You're not like Naruto kun. He can resist. Not us though."**_ _"Who are you anyway?"_ _ **"I'm glad you asked and now that I'm not starving I'll tell you. I am your hunger. I'm also your power. Not all of it of course. But the more you feed the more power I can lend you. You must thank Naruto though..."**_ _"Why what does Naruto have to do with anything. I minds as well have been bitten by Hinata."_ _ **"Yes well Hinata was bitten by Naruto and Naruto is the first of us to stay him...when he changes. Now that he has made us the same, we stay intelligent instead of going blood crazed."**_ _"You don't call killing three innocent people, blood crazed?!"_ _ **"No! We were starving. We couldn't be faulted for needing to drink. desperate times call for desperate measures."**_ _"I guess your right..."_

There was a splash and the water around her rippled. Sakura opened her eyes, "Hey Tenten, what are you doing here?" Tenten gave her a worried look. "I could ask you the same question, seeing all that blood in your hair and on your face. Did you get smashed in the head?" Sakura put her hands to her head. They came away, sticky with blood. Tenten came forward in the water. She said, "Here let me take a look at that." Sakura saw Tenten's naked body cut through the water towards her. She saw the blood where it had rushed to the skin. When Tenten was close the weapons mistress reached out to hold Sakura's head. Inside her mind her hunger said, **_"We are thirsty again. She looks sweet. Take her now!"_**

Sakura lunged an captured Tenten's arms with her hands. Tenten grinned, "So you want to wrestle even with a head wound. You must have knocked something loose!" Tenten allowed Sakura to trap both of her arms so she could wrap her legs around Sakura's legs. She slipped backward with Tenten on top of her. The hot water enveloped both of them.

Tenten felt a slight sting on her breast, near her armpit. She thought, _So she's going for pressure points huh? Well that won't work on me!_ Then she felt something sharp slip into her flesh, just under her jaw. She punched out and rose to the surface. Both of them broke the surface of the water at the same time. Tenten looked down at her chest. Blood was streaming down her neck and breasts, and into the water. There was so much blood. Tenten looked up. "What the hell Sakura! I think that fighting dirty is just part of winning and I've bit you during a fight once, but you took it a bit too far!" Sakura smirked, "I never once challenged you to a wrestling match and I wasn't biting you to win..." She smiled warmly, "I was biting you because you taste good."

The weapons mistress obviously thought that she was joking because she waded back to her own side of the bath. "Yeah.? Well I never thought you were in to that sort of thing, but I guess annoying as you used to be..." Sakura waded after her.

Tenten turned just in time for Sakura to bite deep into her neck. She gasped as she felt the blood draining out of her. Sakura's arms were too strong. She couldn't break free and she knew now that something was horribly wrong. Sakura never came to the hot springs at night. She was always clean before she even got in and she rarely started the wrestling matches. That was usually Ino. It hit her then. Sakura's fangs where in her neck. She had been way...way too slow noticing that one crucial detail. She should have noticed it first thing, but she hadn't she had been too distracted by the blood.

Now there was more blood pouring down. It dripped between their breasts as they were tightly pressed together. Tenten tried to shout even though there was little or no chance of anyone finding her here. And even less chance that they would be able to handle a vampire unprepared. Then, just as Tenten thought Sakura was draining the last drops of blood out, the pink hair girl pulled out. Tenten felt Sakura drag her out of the hot spring and bandage her neck. She looked up at Sakura as the medical vampire worked. Tenten thought, _Why Sakura? Vampires aren't supposed to be smart or retain memories. But you bit me and now your healing my wounds? What is happening to me? Is this a dream? I didn't feel any pain when she bit me or during the fight. I must be dreaming...that's it._

Sakura said, "Thanks for the drink! I really appreciate it. I'll catch you later Tenten."

 **Ah, Sakura's kind of evil...Isn't it great how being a little thirty changes your perspective. I hope that the fact I spared Konohamaru changes yours. I was oh so tempted to drain that kid out... That would have made the story darker, but it would have made it really hard for Sakura to bounce back from that...maybe impossible. Then I'd be missing pat of my story.**

 **Well, Reviews please! and questions are always welcome as is criticism as long as its constructive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 and I don't really have time at the moment to type a witty comment so...**

 **(I don't own Naruto in any way!)**

There should have been complete chaos, but here wasn't. The Ambu had done their job so well it was nearly unbelievable. Kakasi, who was carrying a heavily drugged Sakura, trudged down the stairs to the "new" holding cell. Asuma was right behind him. He was carrying Tenten. Tenten had been found freshly bandaged at the Konoah hot springs. It was clear that she had been bitten. Kurenai was currently taking care of Tenten, Hinata's, and Sakura's parents. Inoichi, Ino's father was already apprised of the situation. Suffice to say, he was not happy.

Kakashi and Asuma finally made their way into the underground chamber where those who had been bitten were being kept. Shukaku who was the father of Shikamaru, was standing guard over the "vampires" inside. The jonin shadow master was sitting in a chair, as far from the cage as he could get. Tsunade had sent him to figure out what he could about the new patients but so far he hadn't learned much that helped.

Kakashi said, "We got Sakura and Tenten here. They need to go in. Shukaku looked up as he spoke, "Well looks like you two had some trouble getting Sakura here." Asuma nodded, "That we did. She nearly took my head off and she came within a hair of biting Kakashi's throat out." Kakashi said, "One thing is for sure. She retained all of her abilities and knowledge and yet also has gained vampire strength and speed." Shukaku sighed, "That is both good and bad." Asuma asked, "What does that mean?" Shukaku said, "It's bad for the exact reason you mentioned, but it's also an excellent opportunity to learn about the abilities one gains from the bite." He motioned to those inside the brightly lit cage. Naruto was meditating while Hinata leaned against him sleeping. Aumi was writing in a journal of some sort.

Shukaku asked, "Do they look crazy or evil to you? No? It's because for whatever reason they didn't lose their minds. And as far as I can tell they never went through the second or third stages of transformation." Kakashi said, "That great, but can we get these two inside before we have to clobber one of them." Shukaku nodded and went to unlock the door. He pulled it open and Kakashi and Asuma entered. As they walked to the back of the cage, Hinata woke up and looked around. She sat up and gazed at Sakura. She asked, "What happened to her?" Asuma, taken by surprise, took a quick step to the side. Hinata's eyes were a deep purple. They seemed to swim with emotion. Asuma quickly noted her claws and fangs.

He said, "Hey Hinata. It's been a while. It's good to see your actually alright." Hinata nodded. Then her eyes went wide, "Is...that Tenten...?" Kakashi said, "Yes, Sakura bit her last night when she escaped." As Kakashi and Asuma set their burdens down they both saw a look flash across Hinata's face. It happened so fast that neither could get a good read on it. However, it struck them both with unease. Neither of them liked that flash of emotion. Those shy eyes and that friendly smile changed for a brief second. Kakashi and Asuma walk/sprinted to the door and let Shukaku close it.

Aumi looked up at them as though she had just noticed them. Asuma practically jumped out of his skin. Aumi's eyes had changed even more than Hinata's. Her eyes, once brown, were red with black slits for pupils. Shukaku said, "I guess you noticed it too. This is something else that has me worried. So far everyone who has been bitten during this incident had developed some kind of ocular change. Normally vampire eyes change to a glowing red and stay that way permanently. But their eyes are all different and none are like normal vampire eyes." Kakashi asked, "Do you think it's significant?" The other man sighed, "I'm afraid at this point, we know so little that everything is significant."

The girl with the demonic eyes seemed bored and twisted to look back at Naruto and the two new girls knocked out behind him. She yawned, showing her long white fangs and...disappeared. Asuma and Kakashi, along with Shukaku panicked for a second. Then the girl reappeared next to Naruto. Hinata immediately turned away from examining Sakura, to whisper to Naruto. Asuma asked, "Did I just see that or am I falling for a genjutsue." Shukaku said, "Actually you did just see that, but no that's not a vampire ability. It's actually her own special skill. However it seems to have been heightened by the disease. In her file it says that she can "flicker" during a fight to appear right behind an enemy, but it's classified as a last resort because of the massive amount of chakra required to use it. Somehow she can use it to instantly transport from one place to another over long distances."

"But don't worry. It isn't a teleportation jutsue. She is just moving super fast. She can't sprint through the bars of this cage." Asuma sighed, "Good, You had me worried for as second there... Well I need to go with Kakashi to report our success." Kakashi waved goodbye as they left. Shukaku sat back down, keeping an eye on those inside the cage. He couldn't hear what they said, but he was more cautious than half the Ambu put together.

Naruto listened to the girls on either side of him. Aumi said, "Naruto kun what are they going to do with us? Are they going to kill us because of what we turned into?" He said, "No, I wouldn't let anyone kill you, besides I think the only people who would try, would be that prick Danzo and his flunkies." Hinata whispered, "But what if the villagers find out what happened at the bunker? What about what Sakura did while she was out last night...what if...she killed someone?"

Naruto didn't know why they were turning to him for directions. He was just as lost for an answer as them. He thought, _Why do they want me to do something. Is it just because I was the first one who went through this...or is it because I am friends with most of the villages Shinobi?_ _ **"It's because you turned them. They have instinctive trust in you. And every time you bite someone, your power grows to protect your new servant."**_ _"What the hell! I thought I told you to get lost! And what do you mean by servant? Hinata is not my servant and neither is Aumi."_ **_"You are the master now. Your blood runs through their veins. You can command them Naruto. They will do your bidding."_** The voice laughed, **_"Though, they would probably do that anyway. In either case, they look for you to protect them now. Don't fail them._**

He felt the presence of that other...thing recede into his mind again. He didn't know what that was all about, but he needed to find out if it was true. He thought of something unreasonable to ask, yet something that wouldn't cause trouble. Eventually he said, "It, doesn't matter if the villagers find out. Tsunade has the respect of the Leaf village and the loyalty of most of its shinobi." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Anyway, I was kind of thirsty so..." Aumi and Hinata almost collided in his lap, trying to get there first. Hinata said, "Let me Naruto kun!" Aumi said, "No, bite me please...!" Naruto put a finger to his lips. They both went silent.

A little light bulb came on in Naruto head. He whispered, "Hinata, go get Sakura. I'll try her first." The two girls looked incredibly sad, but they stood to retrieve Sakura's still unconscious body. Naruto said, "Wait. come back." A second later they were right there again. Naruto thought, _I'm pretty sure now. They will do anything I tell them, even if they really don't want to. Hinata still isn't happy about Sakura trying to draw her blood, so she should have refused to let Sakura have the privilege...Wait did I just think that...?_ _ **"Good, you understand now. They need to serve you, to do whatever you desire. And they want to feed. But you can feed from them and they will love it."**_

Naruto could feel his fangs lengthening. Suddenly he was very thirsty. He pulled Aumi to him and kissed her neck. She whimpered and tried to push his head down hard into her throat. He bit down and let the blood flow. Aumi moaned, "Oh...please drink...more..." She wrapped her arms around him as he satisfied his thirst. A minute later Naruto pulled out of her neck. She had lost the strength in her arms and legs. Her red eyes pleaded with him to bite down again, but she was too weak at the moment. Aumi was already falling asleep. Her eyes closed as she slipped down into his lap.

Hinata seemed to be tired of waiting, "Naruto kun, your still thirsty...um try me next." He didn't need her to offer a second time. His hand pulled her in close and he drew his fangs across the delicate skin of her throat. She closed her eyes in preparation for the bite. Then she felt his fangs sink in. She did her best to stay conscious, but all too soon pleasure and blood loss put her to sleep.

Her master let her slip to the floor. Naruto hadn't felt this strong in a long time. He felt like he could destroy anything in his path. A moan and a cough came from behind him. He twisted around to see Tenten sitting up. Naruto was surprised that she had woken up before Sakura. The weapons mistress caught Naruto's gaze. He looked her up and down. She was naked, save for a few concealing bandages. She seemed to realize she was close to being naked at the same time. She quickly pulled the blank up to cover herself.

Naruto picked Aumi up and gently laid her to the side. Then he stood up and walked to Tenten. Her hair was a mess and her face was red with embarrassment. He sat beside her on the bed. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Naruto eventually said, "I'm a vampire." Tenten gulped. "And I've been one for about two years. I was bitten shortly after we received news about the Atkuski being wiped out. I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

Tenten said, "I guess It's not so bad...I mean you seem normal if a bit depressed. And Sakura seemed to be thinking clearly even if she was trying to drink my blood. So maybe I'll keep my wits too." Naruto looked away saying, "It's not that simple and this time things are different." He paused. "Tenten can I ask you a question?" She nodded slowly. He asked, "Are you thirsty?" The question hit her like a load of bricks. Tenten trembled and shivered the instant he asked if she was "thirsty". A blood red exclamation mark formed in her mind. **_"Yes!"_** Naruto turned his back to her saying, "Go ahead and drink. You don't want to be thirsty."

Before he could say another word, Tenten's teeth were in his neck. He flinched at the pressure. _Does she have to bite a chunk out of me?!_ As he thought that she relaxed her jaw. Tenten drank steadily until they both heard a thump. Naruto looked to his right. Shizune had rolled out of bed. She pushed herself to her knees as they watched. Naruto said, "Tenten let go." She obeyed quickly, giving a small lick at his neck. She said, "Sorry I bit you so hard, but I couldn't help it..." The look on her face changed to a lustful, dreamy expression. "But I never thought you...it... would taste so good..." Any contrition that might have been present on her face was strangely absent.

Naruto didn't answer, approaching Shizune. The woman looked up and saw him coming. Her eyes went wide and she tried to crawl backwards. Naruto tried to reassure her. "Shizune! wait, I'm ok now. I won't try to hurt you." She looked up at him in fear. Shizune put her hands up and quickly made three hand-signs. At the end she thrust her hands at Naruto's heart... Nothing happened and Naruto took her by the hands. He said, "It's me...please don't be scared." Tenten jumped over to where Naruto knelt with Shizune. She said, "Hey Shizune san everything is fine now. Your safe." He nodded.

Shizune looked between them. She coughed, trying to speak, but was unable. Struggling to get words out she finally pointed at Tenten's mouth. Naruto turned. Tenten had a thin ribbon of blood that graced her chin. The weapons mistress seemed confused until Naruto pointed out, "Um..Tenten your chin..." Tenten thought, _"Oh!"_ She brought a finger and erased the trickle of blood...and...almost as an afterthought, licked it clean. It probably wasn't the best thing to do under the circumstances. Shizune tried to crawl away again. She saw Shukaku on the other side of the room, behind substantial cage bars. Getting to her feet she darted for him.

He looked up as she reached the cage bars. Shizune managed to gasp, "Shukaku get me out of here! Tenten and Naruto are both vampires! Why did you stick me in here?!" Shukaku slowly stood saying, "Well you were bit as well so we couldn't let you stay outside. So far everyone that has been affected as a result of Naruto..." Shukaku paused, "...Has retained their intelligence and personality. You're perfectly safe in there Shizune." The Hokage's assistant asked, "Then what happened? I see... seven people in here besides me. How could this have happened?" Shukaku said, "Naruto bit you, Hinata, Aumi, and Kara. Then Sakura was accidently injected with a sample of tainted blood. She managed to escape a different cell, where she bit Tenten and Ino."

Shukaku yawned, "Over all that means there were only 8 shinobi affected and no civilians bitten or killed. However there have been numerous people killed. So far we have counted around 22 deaths related to this incident." Shizune let herself sink to a sitting position. _So many have died. How could this have happened...and it all started with attempting to make a cure._ Shizune heard a ringing laugh. It was like clear bells. She turned her head to look behind her. Naruto and Tenten looked back at her. **_"Oh I'm not over there."_** Shizune thought that the voice sounded like it was coming from right beside her. **_"Getting warmer Shizune chan."_** _"No wait it's almost like it's inside my head."_ _ **"I think we have a winner. So my dear girl, How are we...wait! don't answer that. I think we should talk face to face."**_

She felt like she was falling and darkness closed in on her... Shizune opened her eyes. She was in a massive room. With bright, hospital white walls and medical equipment all over the place. Turning around, it became clear that the room was empty. Shizune heard a voice come from behind her. She whipped around. **_"Take it easy... I'm on your side."_** _"Who are you, Answer me now!"_ _ **"Well you could call me Shizune, but that would get confusing. How about you call me Shizu."**_ _"What are you talking about? Are you trying to say that you are me, cause even though you look like me, I would never wear that!"_ Shizu looked down at herself. She was wearing a white skintight shirt, that showed of her stomach. She was also wearing a wide black belt with ninja tools arranged on it. Last she was wearing a skirt also in white.

Shizu asked, **_"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?! I think it makes us look good."_** _"Us?"_ Shizune asked this rhetorically. Shizu answered it anyway. **_"Yes...us. Haven't you realized it yet. I am you, at least I have a fashion sense...anyway...you need to drink something soon or you're going to collapse. Then I would have to take over for you."_** Shizune got a really bad feeling at that, " _What do you mean by "Take over"?"_ _ **"I would think that it was clear what I meant. If you can't move then I'll move for you. I am looking out for our best interest after all.**_

Shizune asked, _"Are you the vampire part of my mind that takes over when I turn?"_ Shizu seemed insulted, **_"Who do you think you are?, talking to me like that!? I'm the only one who has kept you sane for the past three or four days, you've been without blood."_** _"So what are you?"_ The girl sighed and slipped off the table she was sitting on. Her bare feet made no sound as she walked towards her. Shizu pulled off her top exposing her breasts. She said, **_"Now we both know exactly how our breasts look. You've looked at yourself naked in the mirror enough."_** Shizune had to admit that they were physically identical. **_"Now look!"_** Shizu smiled showing long pearly white fangs. Then she showed off her claws. **_"I am you, just with a few extras."_**

Something occurred to Shizune, _"Let me ask, Do vampires normally have...you?"_ _ **"No...you are special. Well, you and the others that have Naruto's blood. If you really want to know I'll tell you. Naruto's demon blood altered the vampire blood in him...so naturally when he bit others, it transferred."**_ _"Is that why the cure didn't work?"_ Shizu seemed pensive. She walked past Shizune still thinking. As she walked she started humming. After a few moments she hopped up on a lab table cross-legged. She then assumed the thinker pose. **_"Well, I'm not sure. Even though I'm you...I'm not just like you as far as how I think. I have all your memories, but I'm more...action oriented."_** _"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Shizu pulled her top back down and grinned. **_"Let me put it this way. I am part of your personality that has been given form inside your mind. I suppose that means that...um...given the way I think, I'm your emotional side. I don't really have the concentration to figure out stuff like that."_**

They both stayed silent for a moment then Shizune asked, _"So do I have to drink blood to survive?"_ Skizu frowned, **_"Yeah, you have to drink blood...I would say about once or twice a day to be satisfied. And once every two days to stay healthy. Oh and by the way, because Naruto bit you, you will never fully turn."_** That surprised Shizune. _"Never?! What does that even mean?"_ _ **"You know...Vampires lose their minds when they fully turn. But you won't go crazy or lose your wits, even though you'll get all my powers."**_ _"What do you mean by your powers?"_ _ **"I'm the mental embodiment of your vampire powers as well silly."**_ Shizu tapped her fangs before saying, **_"Anyway, I liked talking to you in person, but you need to find some blood. So I'll let you go for now..."_** _"Wait where do I get blood? I'm locked up!"_ _ **"Any of the others in the cage with you. None of them have fully turned, or ever will, so their blood is fine!"**_ _"Ok...Thanks...Shizu."_

 **Please remember to review and wait for the next chapter, coming soon...Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been ages since I posted to this story and I'm sorry, but I've been occupied...Yeah I know you've heard that excuse from other writers, but might I add I don't care! I've been working my but off and I'm not talking about writing!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

Shizune opened her eyes. She was staring at a grey ceiling banded with metal reinforcements. It was a moment before she sat up. When she did it was obvious that she had been out for a while. The memory of what she had just done in the white walled reaches of her mind was still fresh. Shukaku was dozing lightly in his chair and there was a second ninja doing the same across from him. He looked like an AMBU, though he wasn't wearing a mask. Shizune started at an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She turned to see Kara, a chunin medical ninja that had long yellow blond hair, the same shade as Naruto's. She was saying, "Please Sakura can I try it just one time?" Sakura said, "By "it" you mean me! No you don't get to have my blood. You want to bite my throat or something don't you?! That would hurt you idiot!" Naruto shifted off his bed where Hinata had been snoozing. He said, "It doesn't hurt you know. It actually feels good." Sakura looked appalled, "What the fuck Naruto?! Are you a masochist of something. It's no wonder you let me hit you so much!" He groaned, "Come on Sakura, you don't believe me?" Tenten piped in, "Yeah Sakura it feels amazing. You'll be begging for it once you feel it the first time."

Sakura didn't believe her. She said, "You know...your probably a masochist too! Your trying to trick me but it ain't happening." Naruto sighed. He thought, _"She just won't listen to us..."_ _ **"Tell her to let you bite her. She**_ _ **Will**_ _ **obey her master."**_ _"I'm not going to take advantage of her like that."_ _ **"Just do it. Her blood is calling to everyone. It's selfish of her to refuse."**_ Naruto crossed his arms. He ordered, "Sakura chan come here." She surprised everyone by quickly coming to sit right next to him. She asked, "Yes Naruto...?" He said, "Give me a taste." He put a bit of force into his voice. It seemed to work perfectly. Sakura nodded and leaned in, tilting her head to the side.

As Tenten, Kara, and Aumi watched, Naruto put his lips to her neck, letting his fangs slowly sink into her tender flesh. Sakura closed her eyes. She was expecting pain, but soon it felt as though her body was heating up. The warmth radiating from her neck. Naruto drank deeply. Now that he had tasted her he didn't want to stop. She was delicious. Sakura moaned and bit her lip. Blood from her mouth dripped onto her thigh. Kara sensed her complete detachment from reality. She leaned over and licked Sakura's leg.

Sakura opened her eyes as Naruto pulled his fangs out. She saw Kara's blond head bobbing as she licked the blood off her thigh. Sakura eye-ticked and grabbed Kara's hair. She pulled her up, face to face, saying, "That's not free you know." With that Sakura bit into Kara's shoulder. Kara looked mildly surprised then the look steadily turned to dazed pleasure. Naruto saw it, "Hey Sakura your drinking too much. Me and Aumi both bit her already." Sakura detached from Kara's neck. The blond girl pouted, "Naruto...I was enjoying that..." Sakura nodded, also pouting a bit. Sakura's lips were smeared with blood and fat red drops trailed down her neck.

Naruto commented, "Jeeze Sakura, you're a bit messy." Sakura shrugged, "So what, It's not like there's a book on vampire manners." Naruto was made a bit uneasy by her habit of getting blood all over herself. For one it made his fangs ache even though he wasn't hungry. And second, because it would freak everyone else out. Naruto felt himself on the edge of a realization. He didn't know what it was that was hovering in the back of his mind, but it was getting bigger.

Then it hit him, watching Kara and Sakura arguing about proper manners and what should be proper for vampires, they had all adjusted to being vampires so quickly. Far quicker than he had. And there was another thing hovering in his mind. _I haven't heard so much as a peep out of Kyuubi since well before this incident started. In fact I haven't heard from him in over a year. I was too focused on trying to evade everyone, training in secret, taking missions outside the village. I didn't even notice when the Kyuubi stopped chatting with me._ A low growl came from his thoughts **. "So you think I'm gone, do you?"** Kyuubi huffed, **"Stupid kit."** Naruto was overcome with relief at hearing Kyuubi's voice. _"Thank Kami it was you who spoke up. I was getting edgy with that other voice always butting in._

Naruto let himself fall inside his mind. He splashed down an instant later to see the Ninetailed fox leisurely prodding a figure inside his cage. Surprised, Naruto strode forward to see who it was. As he approached, he saw what looked like himself... Except he was wearing armored black robes with an orange stripe down the sides. The massive fox asked, " **Who is this being Naruto? He has been here for over two years, but he has always sulked in the shadows. However less than a week ago he began to move closer and closer. Now he is inside my cage?"** The figure inside the cage growled, **_"It's this damn seal. I came only a fraction too close and I was sucked in."_** Naruto said, _"I'm pretty sure I know who he is."_ He turned to look at the darker version of himself, _"Your the vampire inside me that keeps on telling me stuff."_ _ **"Exactly...now get me out of this cage! This giant fur ball is annoying."**_ Kyuubi looked down at him.

The fox said, **"If you didn't enter of your own free will then there is no escape. This cage binds me, the mightiest of demons. For you, it is impossible to exit here."** Naruto asked, _"What is so important about getting out of that cage anyway. You're stuck inside my mind even if you escape. At least for Kyuubi there is a world outside waiting."_ Kyuubi shifted his gaze between the two Naruto's. Eventually he said, **"I am weary of this conversation. I will take a nap. Decide for your selves."** With that the fox retracted the claw holding the clone against the wall. He then curled up into a ball. The giant red eye closed.

Naruto waited until he was sure Kyuubi was asleep. Then he asked, _"I need to know, Why do you keep telling me all that stuff?"_ His double shifted and moved to stand right on the other side of the cage bars. He said, **_"I am your vampire instincts as well as the source of your vampire power. I cannot let you do anything to hurt yourself."_** Naruto thought about it, realizing that it was true from a certain point. _"Ok, but if you want me to listen to what you tell me out there, then you need to explain some things to me."_ _ **"Fair enough."**_ _"First, Why haven't I lost my mind like every other vampire I've met?"_ _ **"I'm not completely sure. However I think that the seal keeping me in check...somehow combined with the one keeping him under control. This would mean that my seal now has a massive power source. It will never come undone."**_ _"So..! What about the girls? Why aren't they going crazy?_ _ **"My chakra isn't present in your normal chakra points. It is stored in your blood. All of my chakra is now part of the massive seal over your heart. So when you blessed those girls with your blood, they inherited the new aspect.**_

The second Naruto frowned and said, **_They minds as well have the same seal on them now. And since the amount of chakra that is keeping me bound is massive. There probably isn't a limit to the number of people you can bite without consequences._** _"Ok, but I've got another question. Why do they do anything I say and why do you insist on calling me their master?_ _ **"That's obvious. You are the one who is responsible for their power and you are by far the strongest of them. Why wouldn't they obey you as master. They are still themselves, but they will strive to please you."**_ _"I get it now...thanks...me? Oh!? Something is happening to my body! see ya later."_

Naruto became aware of someone kissing him. His eyes shot open, showing him that it was Hinata. She was blushing dark red, almost reaching fainting proportions. She pulled back as he opened his eyes. Sakura said, "I thought that would wake you up! Good job Hinata!" Hinata tried to hide her face, "It...was...nothing Sakura." Sakura shook her head. "Like hell it was. You wouldn't have stopped if we hadn't been here." Hinata stuttered, "I...woul...d..never have...tried...kissing..." Her lips kept moving but no sound came out. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

There was a rattle from the cage door and everyone looked over there. Shukaku said, We'll be going now. You can sleep in peace now. I'm leaving this radio here in case any of you need anything. And there will be Ambu at the top of the stairs guarding you." Shukaku waived and left. Sakura said dryly, "Their really great at making us feel like we are the ones who need protecting." Aumi nodded and stood. She said, "I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too Naruto." Soon everyone except for Hinata and Naruto was drifting off to sleep.

The Hyuga looked around the cage. She wondered out loud, "I hope father isn't too worried about me." Naruto scooted closer to her. She took no notice of it. He smiled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She squeaked and twisted around to see who had grabbed her, quickly recognizing Naruto. Hinata asked, "N...Naruto..?!" One hand tickled her side as he said, "What Hina chan. Did you forget that you confessed to me?" Hinata blushed red and tried to speak, but no words came out. He said, "You know...I've wanted to be with you for a long time Hinata. I think that if I hadn't been bitten...that I would have probably asked you out on a date." Naruto paused, trying to find the right words. "So um, when this is over with, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Hinata nodded. She leaned back into his arms whispering, "I would...like that..."

 **So here it is. Hope you like this chapter as well, Really sorry for taking so long. Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we go...Chapter 8. I made this one extra long so I hope everyone enjoys. And before you read, yes Sasuke is an important part of the story...and No he isn't THAT bad of a guy...So don't hate me for including him. I generally prefer it when he's dead though so I will eventually ax him...so everything's good in the end**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

Sasuke let his thoughts go, trying to clear his mind. Currently he was meditating...upside-down...on his ceiling. Kakashi had told him that the effort of keeping himself in place like that would allow him to clear is mind. Sasuke thought irritated, _"He probably told me that just to see if I would do it. He's going to laugh his ass off if I tell him I did it, but If I tell him I didn't...then he will keep badgering me to do it. Damn you_ Kakashi." Sasuke let his concentration slip. He fell down, catching his fall on his hands and using the recoil to flip to his feet. The reason, Sasuke told himself, that he was trying to meditate on his ceiling at two in the morning was that he was bored. That however was not the case.

He would never tell anyone, not even his kids...if ever had any...that he was worried about Naruto and Sakura. " _First Naruto disappears, then Sakura vanishes. Neither of them showing up for training is unheard of. Something must be up and Kakashi knows about it because he's been avoiding me like the plague since I asked him if he had seen_ them." Sasuke walked over to the desk in the corner of his room. He glanced at the team 7 photo he kept there. Taking out pencils and paper he sat down. He started to draw, letting his mind wander.

Sai had taught him how to draw. After he had killed Itachi he had been unsettled. Nightmares plagued him every night and he was nervous and jumpy during the day. Lashing out at people for no reason. He had needed something to put his emotions into...other than beating the crap out of people. He had went to Sai...who always seemed so calm now days. There he had picked up a hobby. Over the last year he had become a good artist, though he sucked at painting. The only person he had shown a drawing to was Choji. Mainly because Choji had caught him drawing out in the woods. Sasuke had threatened to hunt the Akamichi heir down and kill him if he ever told another soul.

Suffice to say, Choji had kept the secret well... Sasuke glanced down at his drawing. During his contemplation his hand had sketched a recognizable memory. It was the last time he had seen Naruto. The drawing showed Sakura's worried face and Naruto leaning over the rail looking at the water. Sasuke erased their faces. Her re-drew them. Taking from the memory of the day they passed the chunin exams...finally. Sakura was smirking, looking back over her shoulder. And Naruto was grinning like a fool. Sasuke sighed and put his pencil down. He was the fool right now. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep or concentrate until he figured out what his team mates were up to.

He stood up and slipped on a black jacket with his clan symbol on it. He stalked out of his room. He headed to Hokage tower. The first thing he would do was make sure they weren't on a mission. Then he could expand his search.

Sakura was unhappy. "Come on just let me go! I can't hold it until she changes and uses the rest room. She takes forever to change." Inoichi was fast wearing down. He thought, _"Thank the Kami that Ino is my daughter instead of Sakura."_ She was just about unbearable to stand next to. When he had first been told what happened to his daughter he wanted to come and kill Sakura. But he had quickly learned that Ino wasn't in any danger and Sakura was still the same person. _"If she was always this annoying, I don't know how Ino and her got along."_ He said, "Fine, FINE! I'll take you upstairs, but you better be quick and no running off. Understood?!"

She nodded, breaking out in a teasing grin. The expression put her long fangs on display. Inoichi shivered. He unlocked the cage door and Sakura stepped out. A moment later they were heading up stairs. There was only one restroom in the dungeon under Hokage tower. And it was currently in use. Sakura needed to go, but she could have waited. In reality she just wanted to get some fresher air and maybe see some of her friends on the Hokage's staff.

Sasuke had just checked the mission logs. Naruto had left on a mission about a week ago, but it was registered as complete. Sakura hadn't gone on the mission so he was still in the dark. He headed down to the ground floor of the building. There was hardly anyone there, which was a good thing. He didn't want to get caught snooping. He thought, _Although if I was brought to the Hokage to be reprimanded then I could probably get answers._ He discarded the idea of letting himself get caught. Sasuke was heading out of the building now.

When he was turning down the long hall that led out of the building he heard a very familiar voice, " _Honestly, why are you so stuffy. It's only a few floors. And no one is around. Why are we sneaking?"_ Sasuke dashed down to his left towards the voice. He came to a halt at a intersection of hallways and heard a shout. Sasuke turned his head just in time for Sakura to slam into him. Barely keeping his feet, he managed to halt her momentum. All he could see was pink hair and all he smelled was her perfume.

He felt her hugging him. Sasuke was unable to prevent his expression from slipping. A small smile crept over his lips. Sakura straitened up saying, "Sasuke Kun! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said blandly, "A couple days actually." She nodded and smiled. Sasuke froze and his breath went out of him so fast he thought she'd punched him. There had been something different about her when he had seen her face. But when she smiled he saw fangs.

Sasuke stepped back with a shocked look on his face. He knew he looked like someone had smacked him. _I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming. She has fangs. Why the hell does she have fangs._ Sakura looked like she had just remembered something because she bent her head and stepped back as well. Sasuke said, "Please tell me this is some elaborate prank. Tell me those aren't fangs and that your wearing contacts." Sakura looked behind her where Inoichi had just rounded the corner. Her voice was small, "Sorry I didn't mean to mess up like this." Inoichi sighed, "Well there's nothing for it now. Sasuke, why don't you tag along. It's going to take some time to explain things to you." The Uchiha asked Sakura, "Are you what I think you are?" Sakura said, "I'm still me Sasuke kun. Don't you see. I'm not crazy." Sakura bit her lip, "I'm just a bit more complicated is all." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He thought, _"That was a reference to the last time she asked me to go on a date with her...over a year ago now. Back then I asked her why she didn't go out with someone else. She told me it was because she was too complicated for other guys."_

Inoichi said, "Come on Sakura lets finish what we came up here to do. Then you can explain things to him before we go back down." Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke silently followed them to the rest room. Sakura went in. She used the restroom and changed into fresh clothes. When she came out Sasuke could tell she had been crying. He didn't ask her about it. They went to the employee lounge where Inoichi left them. The older man correctly figuring that Sakura would want to explain the situation on her own. The two teens watched him go.

He had been gone for a few minutes before either of them spoke. Finally Sakura said, "This doesn't change me Sasuke kun. I'm still the same person who tried to save you from Orochimaru and passed the chunin exams with you." She whispered under her breath, "I still love you." Sasuke didn't hear her. He asked, "How long ago were you bitten? Sakura turned her head, "That's not how it happened. You see I was drawing a blood sample from Hinata and..." Sasuke interjected, "Wait! How was Hinata bitten?!"

Sakura didn't like how the conversation was going but she answered anyway. "Naruto bit Hinata." Sasuke leaped out of his chair. He came face to face with her. He said, "Tell me Sakura. How the hell did all this happened and exactly who is a vampire now. Sakura leaned away from him, "Please Sasuke kun, I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to hurt anyone. Ok?" Sasuke looked appalled, "I can't promise not to kill vampires. They are the biggest threat since the Atkuski, seeing how they destroyed the Atkuski!" Sakura insisted, "Promise you won't attack anyone! or else I won't tell you anything and Lady Tsunade will lock you up." Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and sat next to her. He said, "Well you sure haven't changed. I suppose that since your still sane it means they have some way to cure it now."

She fidgeted, knowing it was something only Hinata did anymore. She asked, "Do you promise?" Sasuke said, "Yes I promise, but if I see a vampire attacking someone...I will kill it." Sakura was very quiet for moment, but her next words rocked him back on his heels. Sakura asked, "Even...if it was me? Sasuke choked, "But you're not a vampire, I mean not yet...right?" Sakura got past the lump in her throat and said, "When I accidently injected myself with Hinata's blood...I wasn't able to control myself. I was so thirsty, it just I wasn't able to...I...bit Ino and escaped while everyone was sleeping." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I killed six people after that... Then I was outside and I went to the hotsprings. I didn't think anyone would be around. But Tenten showed up. I attacked...I attacked her, but she thought we were just wrestling. She couldn't defend herself. So I...bit her too." Then I left and Kakashi sensei, Asuma, and Kurenai caught me. They knocked me out and brought me to the cell under Hokage tower where the others are being watched." Kurenai sensei went to talk to the families of those who were involved, Like Hinata's father."

A heartbeat passed and Sausue asked, "How was Naruto infected?" Sakura shook her head. She said, "I don't know the whole story. I just recently was told about it when Naruto was brought back a few days ago. Apparently Naruto was bitten almost two years ago. He has some kind of seal that's supposed to keep his symptoms at bay. But it only half works." Sasuke asked, "Will you and everyone else be ok...or will you be killed as soon as you start going crazy?" Sakura said, "No we're ok Sasuke. None of us will go crazy. When Naruto was bitten, something about him altered the disease. No one fully turned after he bit them."

That surprised him, but then again Naruto had a habit of messing things up. _Maybe he messed this up in a good way._ Sasuke's train of thought was derailed by a touch on his lips. His eyes focused on Sakura. She was so close to him. He stared into her dark green eyes. Somehow he knew that she was going to kiss him. Perhaps it was obvious. Sakura's lips pressed to his and her arms came around his shoulders. Unconsciously his own arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. The couch they were sitting on creaked as Sakura pushed forward.

Sasuke finally let his eyes close. He responded to her kiss. In reality it was his first real kiss. Sauske refused to count the accidental kiss with Naruto. Sakura rubbed her body against his, trying to elicit more movement.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Sasuke's eyes popped open. Sakura was still kissing him, ignoring Inoichi's minor heart attack. He pushed Sakura gently away. That kiss had been amazing and he would have kept going except for..."You two better knock it off! This is no time for romantic confessions. You were supposed to be explaining what happened to him!" Sakura sat up and bit her lip. Her fangs pierced her skin and blood started to drip down her chin. She said, "Sorry, but I finished early." She looked away from him and towards Sasuke.

He saw that her eyes had acquired a hungry cast, as though she were terribly thirsty. Then the implications hit him, " _She's a vampire, crazy or not. She said she couldn't control herself... Damn!"_ Sasuke quickly had hold of her wrists. Inoichi was too well trained, not to understand his intention. Sakura paid no mind to his tight grasp. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Her tongue explored his mouth. He tasted blood and turned his head to the side and spat. He prayed that it would be enough to infect him. Inoichi arrived and they both hustled Sakura downstairs. They were both lucky that she was too busy trying to make out with Sasuke to resist them. It still took a while to get her down stairs. The AMBU at the top of the stairs made no move as they approached, but his body language still managed to express surprise.

Sasuke and Inoichi, with their burden, exited the stairway and made their way to the cage door. Inoichi was already fumbling for his special key. He fit the key into the lock and pulled the door open. Naruto was at the entrance helping a second later. Sasuke didn't immediately see any difference in him...but he seemed just a bit off.

Between the three of them, they removed Sakura from Sasuke and deposited her into the cage, locking it behind them. She practically clawed at the cage door, trying to get back to Sasuke. Aumi and Kara came over and snapped her out of her trance. Sakura looked around, realizing where she had reappeared. She asked, "What happened Sasuke kun?" Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto said, "Sakura, Go over and take a nap...ok." Sakura looked sad, but complied. Sauske let his shock show on his face. Inoichi also looked amazed. Naruto shrugged saying, "I think it's part of being a vampire, ya know. They just do what I say."

Naruto looked behind him where Sakura had already slipped into bed. Inoichi shook his head. He sighed, "Well, I for one am glad that you have the most restraint of the lot. If you couldn't keep them under control, we might have had to keep them under constant sedation." Sasuke watched the other two girls. One had brown hair and a cute face. The other had blond hair. They both climbed onto the same bed where they started chatting. Sasuke asked, "What happened here Naruto?" The blond shrugged, "My body rejected the cure...the rest kinda just followed after. I wasn't even awake for the last two or three days."

There was a call from one of the girls. Naruto said, "How about you come back tomorrow after I can set things straight. I still don't know how Sakura got out of the last cage. Sauske nodded, "Then I'll come back tomorrow, but I want a full explanation." Naruto said, "You'll get one." He turned to walk back into the room. Inoichi tapped Sauske on the shoulder and nodded towards the door. They both left.

The following morning Naruto woke to a weight on his body. He slowly opened his eyes. There was no way to know what time it was, but it was still gloomy since the lights weren't on. Naruto tried to move his arms but found them also restricted. He raised his head to look. There were two bodies on either side of him. He couldn't tell who they were but by the feel of them pressed to him, he thought that one was Hinata. His left arm was in her grasp and her head rested on his shoulder.

Just as he was about to sit up, the lights came on. The sudden light blinded him for a moment. The two girls with him snuggled in closer. Naruto could smell them now. It had taken a little bit for him to remember his sense of smell. He took in a deep breath. He was sure now. The second girl was Aumi. Naruto wondered why she had gotten into bed with him. His ponderings were sharply cut off by his thirst. He gasped and his chest muscles spasmmed. " _Shit! that hurt, Why am I so thirsty?!"_ _ **"You're the master. You need to drink more than they do. Much more."**_ _"But everyone's asleep."_ _ **"Then wake them. They will serve their master."**_

Naruto forced himself to a sitting position. Aumi and Hinata woke up immediately. Hinata apologized, "I'm sorry Naruto kun, if...you didn't... want...me to sleep with you..." Aumi made no such apology. She wrapped her arms around his chest saying, "Good morning Naruto kun." Naruto received a warning pulse from his fangs. He said, "I'm really thirsty so..." Naruto took hold of Aumi's shoulders and ducked his head into the hollow of her neck. She didn't even attempt to resist as he bit her.

The long moan that Aumi released following the bite woke Tenten and Sakura up. Tenten sat up and saw Naruto's face buried in the graceful curve of Aumi's neck. She was startled by a voice in her head. **_"Master is thirsty. Go offer your throat to him! You must please him."_** Tenten got out of bed and walked over to where Naruto still drank deeply from Aumi. The other brown haired girl was moaning in pleasure. She seemed unable to do anything besides whimper as Naruto withdrew. She fell back to her elbows as he looked around. Tenten threw herself into Naruto's arms, before he could make another move. She was about to plead for him to bite her, but he was already doing that.

The voice in her mind spoke again, **_"Moan...Whimper so Master will be pleased. We want Master to bite us more. Master will be good to his servant."_** Tenten couldn't have done anything else. She moaned and whimpered, gasping as Naruto released her only to sink his fangs into a more sensitive spot. Tenten felt her core heat up in response to his attentions. Aumi looked dazedly at Tenten, who had rudely butted in. But now Tenten was being reduced to an incoherent animal. Aumi and Hinata saw the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks darken and his pupils thinned to slits. Naruto's claws dug into the soft skin on her arm and shoulder.

The girls watched pensive, as Naruto tore himself away from Tenten. The weapons mistress slipped down till she was lying on her side. Naruto had grabbed Hinata's face. He leaned forward to kiss her. Her blush, which had slowly began to recede after he bit Tenten, came rushing back. Naruto pulled her forward and moved his lips to her neck. He kissed her, nibbling the skin, before biting down.

Sakura observed as he moved from girl to girl. Each time he drank till she dropped, then moved to the next one. She thought that he might come for her next. But by now everyone was awake, including Ino, who had woken for the first time since she was bitten. She stared at the scene in horrified awe. She thought, _"What is happening?! Are they just letting him do that or were they drugged? Sakura bit me. So why am I still sane. I should have gone crazy right?! So what is happening to me. I'm so thirsty, but...I don't feel like attacking. I just want to stay here like this and maybe they won't notice me."_ _ **"You can't deny what you're feeling. That lust is bubbling up. Now you want to drink don't you..."**_ _"What the...who is in my head!?"_ The voice replied, **_"You can't meet me here, but I'll take you somewhere you can."_**

Ino closed her eyes tightly and tried to banish the seductive voice from her mind. _"Go away! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"_ _ **"Hush hush now. No need to scream."**_ Ino opened her eyes at the soft pleasant sounding voice. She was sitting in the middle of an immense span of flowers. Every kind she could name, stretching in every direction. There was a girl sitting in front of her. Her blond hair was long and strait. It drifted in a light breeze. Ino looked around. _"Where am I?"_ The girl looked up. She smiled. Her face, her body, everything was the same. Ino realized she was staring at a carbon copy of herself. _Wait...not quite an exact copy..._

The duplicate brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes, with a small sharp claw. Her eyes were a blue, so deep that Ino imagined her own eyes looked dull in comparison. The girl said, **_"You're in your mind-scape. It's like your inner self. I brought you here. Normally you couldn't do this by yourself."_** Ino looked the girl up and down again. She had perfect skin and she appeared to be without flaws. Ino asked, _"Who are you...are you me?"_ Ino quite liked the idea of being like this...perfect version of herself. Her copy picked a flower that grew right beside her. She sniffed it and tucked it behind her ear. She said, **_"I am you...kind of. Well I am part of you."_**

She shrugged, **_"The important part is that I care what happens to you. If you die so do I... Get the picture?"_** Ino really didn't get the picture, but she nodded. The girl sighed, **_"You know I automatically know what you're thinking. I know that you don't get it."_** Ino sighed, _"Then tell me exactly who you are and what you want with me."_ She felt that this was a reasonable thing to ask, considering the circumstances. **_"You should put more trust in yourself. I am part of you, but I'm not completely one part. I'm little pieces of you. Your personality and your beliefs. As for what I want..."_** She picked another flower and tucked it behind her ear with the first. **_"I want to make sure you stay alive and happy!"_** Ino nodded mutely.

Then a thought occurred to her. The girl picked up on it and answered. **_"Yes! Me being here has everything to do with Naruto. He's the reason for me existing."_** Ino asked, _"What do you mean by that. Did Naruto go inside my mind and screw things up?!"_ _ **"Calm down ok. You were bitten and partially turned by Sakura. You remember that Sakura was injected with blood from Hinata, who was bitten by Naruto. And Naruto is a vampire."**_ The dots slowly connected inside her head. . . . . " _Wait! I'm a Vampire!"_ _ **"Yep."**_ Her copy answered her matter-of-factly. **_"If it makes it easier for you then you can think of me as the vampire part of you."_**

Ino never imagined that the "vampire" part of her would be so nice, or cooperative, or perfect. **_"Actually your body looks just like this now."_** Ino looked down at herself. She was wearing her medical uniform, but she had no vampiric features. **_"Silly, That form you have now is the manifestation of your human self. I however am what you look like in reality...as long as you don't starve yourself."_** She shrugged and straitened her yellow dress. Ino thought, _What does she mean by starving myself?_ _ **"Oh that, You're a vampire now so you need to drink blood. If you don't you will start to feel sick after a day or so. Then you will slowly starve without it."**_ _"I have to drink blood! I can't do that. It's barbaric, and evil!"_ _ **"Nonsense, You might find that it's a lot better than you think. Naruto might let you bite him if you were nice."**_

 _"What do you mean! Naruto letting me bit him. Why would I want to?!"_ _ **"He is the master. His blood runs though our body, your body. All the power that you can take from me, you received from him. We are bound to him now. You can't ignore or break that connection."**_ The girl smiled as though she thought that Ino was being stubborn. She said, **_"He cares for us now. You can't stop him from protecting us. He will feel compelled to care for us. So you will do everything you can for our master."_** Ino could feel her blood boiling, _"Let's get one thing strait. I don't care how nice you are or if you're the vampire part of me. I don't even care that I have to drink blood to live, but I will NOT CALL NARUTO MASTER!_

Her copy flinched away from her and pouted, **_"But he is our master. Can't you feel it? The feeling in your chest...like butterflies but stronger."_** She was right. Whenever she thought about Naruto, she got a warm flutter in her chest. It was like the feeling she used to get around Sauske, but faster and stronger. **_"See? You know I'm telling the truth. Don't you want to know what it feels like to have him bite us. To have his fangs sink into our neck and to let him drink._** The girl's voice conjured up images of Naruto that Ino couldn't ignore. She imagined Naruto standing behind her, with one arm around her waist, his hand trailing over her... Ino shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the sexual images flooding through.

Abruptly she felt her stomach churn. Ino bent over in pain. She coughed and tried to speak. Her clone said, **_"We have to talk later. It was so good to meet you, but I can't keep the pain at bay. You need to drink or it will get much worse."_** With that stern warning still in her ears, Ino felt her mind return to reality. Voices spoke around her, but not to her. She pushed herself to a sitting position. As soon as she did the headache set in. A sharp pain that split her head. She groaned in pain. Her vision was blurry as she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

 **So that's it. Please tell me how you liked It and remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...hahahahahahaha (that was a Dracula laugh for your information) Anyway... does anyone think I say "Anyway" too much? Well I suppose I do, anyway, Here is chapter 9! Read and enjoy...**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Ino's vision cleared and she saw Naruto face, a few inches from her own. She managed to say his name. It worried her that her throat was so dry that she couldn't speak. Naruto moved his hand and waived it in front of her. She didn't react. She felt so thirsty, as though it would kill her.

As soon as she thought it she felt warm skin pressing to her lips. Ino blinked and her head cleared as a distinct smell invaded her nose. It was like cologne but on a whole different level. Without thinking she pressed her face into the crook of Naruto's neck. She suddenly wanted to drink in this scent. It was too enticing. Ino heard Naruto say, "Bite me Ino chan. Don't worry, just do it." Ino's tongue darted out to taste his skin. She tasted salt and sugar. Some sweetness teased at her. There was nothing for it. She bit Naruto. Warm blood gushed into her mouth. It only took a second for Ino to deepen the contact between them. Strength returned to her arms as she ran her hands up his shirt. Her hands ghosted over his chest.

Understanding slowly came to her as she drank. _Only Naruto can satisfy me..._ **_"Master."_**

Naruto let Ino drink. She wasn't taking a lot of blood. If anything she was draining him of chakra. He felt Ino's hands creep up under his shirt. He tried not to think of her in an intimate way, but it was hard, so very hard. Especially since he had come to realize the degree of control he had over them. All the girls he could want were right here. They would gladly do anything he told them. It was maddening, trying to resist the temptation to become completely self absorbed. As he tried not to think of her or even girls in particular, he thought he heard a voice in his head.

Not the voice of Kyuubi or the vampire part of him. This voice was unmistakably female. He thought it was calling him. Naruto let himself drift inside his mind. An exercise that pervy Sage had once taught him. Then the voice came again, **_"Master..."_**

That jolted him out of his trance faster than he thought possible. It had been Ino's voice, filled with need and desire. Ino was still feeding and her hands were making small circles under his shirt. Naruto looked up. Sakura and the other girls were watching him. They were also watching Ino. But most of all they seemed to be waiting. _"Waiting for what?"_ A word, an explanation, far too simple not to be true. The word popped into his head. _"Harem. All of these girls. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Aumi, Shizune, Kara... They all -_ gulp- _serve me now."_ Naruto felt Ino pull away from him. Her claws scratched lightly across his abdomen as she withdrew.

He could tell instinctively that right now...he could tell her to do anything. Anything he asked for, He would receive. Ino...or any of the other girls would jump to his command. They might even fight over who got to do it first. Something clicked into place in his head. _"I have my own personal harem. A harem...me...Naruto Uzumaki. I don't want to give this up. I really like how things turned out._

From behind him Ino asked, "Master...is something wrong?" Her words sent a pleasant chill down his spine. He thought, _Did she just call me master out loud. Kami this can't be happening. This is just an elaborate wet dream. I'm about to wake up in the lab with Shizune and I'm going to be cured._

Ino's question seemed to be the catalyst for the others to come in closer. Aumi and Kara crowded in next to him. The other girls did the same in a moment. Hinata taking her place to his left. Her hands encircling his arm and her head on his shoulder was all he needed to assure himself of his decision. He said, "Sakura, Get the door open." She smiled, "Sure Naruto." Sakura darted over to the cage door and as he watched...slipped through the bars. Once on the other side she opened the door with a well placed kick. She came back over saying, "Door's wide open...Master..." The way she said it was languid and very...enticing. Naruto blinked and smirked, "Ok everyone, we are going to leave here for now. First we need to get out of here undetected." Tenten volunteered, "I'll take care of the guards." She paused for a moment before adding, "Master." Naruto felt a surge of power at that. He grinned and turned to Hinata. He said, "Hinata chan, I need you to go with Tenten to find the quickest and safest way out of the village. Clear a path for us." Hinata nodded and stepped off the bed to go. Naruto grabbed her and gave her a kiss before she could leave. She blushed and smiled shyly.

Naruto watched her go. Kara asked, "What do you want us to do?" Naruto said, "I want you, Aumi, and Ino to gather supplies for at least a three day journey." Ino left with them as he finished speaking. Now only Sakura and Shizune remained. Shizune gave him a concerned look. She asked, "What are you planning Naruto kun?" He said, "I don't want to lose any of you so I decided that we should get out while we can." Sakura nodded, but looked a bit sad. Naruto caught the look. "What's wrong Sakura chan?" She glanced at the ground as she said, "Well, I really want to go with you, but I also want to be with Sasuke kun. I don't want to leave without him."

Naruto thought about it. He couldn't force Sakura to come with him against her will...Well he could but he wouldn't. But he also wanted her to come with him. Eventually he asked, "Which do you want more?" An agonized frown creased her face, but after a moment she said, "I want to be with Sasuke kun." Naruto let his shoulders slump. He said, "Well Sakura chan. I want you to come with me, but I won't make you come." He considered his options. "How about this. You can stay here...or you can convince Sasuke to come with us." Sakura seemed to disbelieve him, "You would let me stay here?" Naruto nodded.

She hugged him. Naruto let her do it, thinking that he probably wouldn't get another one. She said, "Wait for me Naruto kun. I'll go find Sasuke." He watched her hurry off. When she was gone Shizune asked, "Where will we go? We won't have much time to get out or get hidden." He scratched the back of his head, "I was kind of hoping that you had an idea of where we could lie low." She looked away from him, "I don't know Mast...Naruto. There are a couple of places we could hide, but I'm not so sure if we should leave..."

Shizune was looking away, trying to think of something that would sway him. She didn't think that it would be easy or smart to run. She had several ideas of where they could go, but she felt as though it was a mistake to tell him. Naruto must have sensed that she was holding something back. He stepped off the bed and walked the short distance towards her. He pulled her into his embrace.

Now that he was older, he was taller than her and she had to look up to meet his eyes. She craned her head to speak... Naruto kissed her on the lips. All of her objections to leaving were wiped away. She couldn't imagine being without him, without her...master.

Naruto noticed the sudden relaxing of her muscles. He reveled in the fact that he could do this with a simple kiss. She was at his mercy. Anything he wanted to do to her...he could do. And she would enjoy it... Naruto pushed one hand under the blue garment that covered her chest. He tickled her. Shizune's breath sped up and she put her head against his shoulder. After a minute he switched from teasing her ticklish sides to rubbing up and down around her breasts. With his hand still massaging her, he slipped in behind her. He softly bit her neck. His other hand reached down and pressed between her legs.

Her thighs pressed together, denying him entrance. He whispered in her ear, "Shizune chan, Open your legs for me..." A massive blush was spreading over her face, but she complied. As he tormented her with his hands he asked, "Where should we go Shizune chan? She whimpered, "Naru...to...I can...can't...mmmmm!" Naruto thought he understood so he stilled his hands and simply rested his head in the hollow of her neck. When she had calmed down enough she said, "There is a old bunker where the Lord of the land of Fire used to go in emergencies. It's not very far from the village...it's to the south." Shizune smothered a moan as Naruto bit her neck again.

Her legs wanted to go out. She felt like collapsing. Naruto continued to speak...in-between soft bites. "Can you take us there?" "Yes...!" He licked slowly up her neck, to the underside of her ear. He took the lobe in his teeth and nibbled. He released her saying, "That's great Shizune. Now we can choose a path through the village."

Aumi, Kara, and Ino returned to see Naruto sitting on his bed. Shizune was sitting on another. She looked disheveled. There were red marks along her neck and on her shoulder. Kara looked on enviously. Ino didn't think it was fair that Shizune got to have Naruto's affection before her. She had known him longer.

The three of them dropped three heavy packs by the cage door and half sprinted to Naruto's side. As they quickly established their places. Aumi took his right side. Kara crawled into his arms and Ino too his left. Naruto spoke, "We are going to head out as soon as everyone else comes back, but we should be gone within the hour." All of them knew, but didn't say, if they weren't gone by then they would find it nearly impossible to escape. Shikaku and or Inoichi would arrive shortly after that. Naruto just hoped that they wouldn't have to hurt anyone to get out.

Sasuke rolled over in bed. He had woken up three hours before his alarm. He had been trying to go back to sleep for at least two hours. Not too much longer and he would just have to get up. He stared at the wall. It was just barley starting to lighten outside. It was summer so it was still very early. Sasuke didn't know what the point of training today was. The rest of squad 7 was neck deep in vampire problems. Naruto was a vampire, Sakura was a vampire, Kakashi was out tracking down Jiraiya on Tsunade's request. The toad Sanin was in the land of stone so he wouldn't be back for a week or more.

He rolled onto his back and pushed his hair out of his eyes. _Why does all this have to happen now. I thought that my life would become simpler if not easier. But this is one giant mess now. I can't believe what is happening._ Sasuke felt a small hand tangle with his own. Then a warm body was pressing up to his. His head snapped to his left. In the dim light coming from the window he saw Sakura. He hadn't heard her enter or felt the bed shift under her weight. He hadn't even smelled her distinct perfume. Sasuke thought, " _I must be dreaming. I would have sensed that she came in, besides she is in that special holding cell, under the Hokage tower. She couldn't have gotten out without being seen or reported."_

It occurred to Saske to wonder why he was dreaming of Sakura. Or why this dream suddenly felt so real. _"Did I fall asleep finally? I must have. I guess it's not so bad."_ Sakura snuggled in close to him, her soft skin touching off goose-bumps on his own. There was a ghost of warm breath on his neck as Sakura placed her head on his shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. This was the most pleasant dream he'd had in a long time.

He had dreamed of Sakura recently, but that dream had been different. Sasuke liked to think that he was a decent person. But that dream had been wildly inappropriate. It reminded him of Kakashi's little red book way too much. Naruto was very open when it came to his feelings. He probably would have laughed himself into a coma if he had told Naruto.

Sasuke was broken out of his trance by a soft kiss on his shoulder. He looked at her again. Sakura's green eyes were focused on him. She seemed to be asking permission. With her eye still on his she moved up, her lips trailing towards his neck. The hand that held his own moved to his chest. Sasuke thought, _Maybe this is another one of those dreams?_ Sakura crawled over him. He could feel his pulse quickening. She bent down to kiss him. The moment their lips connected he knew...this...wasn't...a ...dream. He also knew that he didn't care.

He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura's hands buried themselves in his dark hair. When she finally pulled away from him she was panting. She breathed, "Sasuke?" He smirked. She hadn't been expecting that had she. Sasuke rolled her over so that he was on top. He kissed her long and hard. Sakura moaned into his kiss. She pulled the strap on her top loose. The fabric peeling back. Sasuke drew back. He asked, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and lifted up her arms. He obliged by pulling her shirt off.

With that removed she only had a bra on. He couldn't help but smirk wider. Had she been preparing for this? The bra had a clasp on the front. He used his thumb to depress the tab. The bra popped open, exposing her pale breasts. Sakura drew him back down.

Naruto waited ten more minutes. He was waiting for Sakura and perhaps Sasuke. It had already been nearly an hour. He could not delay much longer. If he did then they were all going to have to start over from scratch. And probably with added security and 24/7 guards.

He and the rest of the girls heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Naruto figured it had been more than a half an hour since Sakura left. He waited for the owner of the footsteps to come into view. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sakura, leading Sasuke, come down the corridor. The Uchiha was looking very uncomfortable, but he was there at least. Naruto asked, "You coming Sasuke?" He nodded. He looked to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, Why'd it take so long to get him?"

Sakura looked at the floor, the walls, anywhere but Naruto or Sasuke. She was blushing red. Even more than Hinata did. Naruto didn't think that Sasuke was capable of blushing, but his cheeks did seem a bit pink. He decided that it was a mystery for another day. He said, "Let's go, Hinata first." They quickly left the room. Naruto saw no evidence of pitched battle along the way. But there were several unconscious bodies here and there. He correctly assumed that Tenten and Hinata had taken care of them. Soon they were all outside Hokage tower. It was really starting to lighten now. The sun peeking over the trees to the east lighting the village.

Their group quickly moved south. Hinata used her Byakugan to avoid both sentries an civilians alike. It was only a few minutes and they were out of the village's south gate. After they were out of sight of the wall, Shizune led them. It would be about a half day journey to the bunker.

 **Join the Harem. Go to exotic places...Meet beautiful girls...and bite them...Hehe. So there is the end to chapter 9. Please remember to review. And don't be afraid to critique, us writing types could use a little tough love sometimes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Been a while since I posted sorry again. Hmmm. I seem to be using that excuse that a lot...oh well**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga clan, strode at a measured but rapid pace. The Hokage's tower loomed before him. He felt like someone was twisting a hot knife in his back. His daughter Hinata had become strong. He had reinstated her as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. He had even given her permission to train on her own, as a consideration to her wishes. He cared for her more than ever. And now she had disappeared, vanished into thin air. Tsunade wasn't giving him a straight answer and he had started to believe that something was terribly wrong.

By now he was tired of her stalling. He wanted answers and by Kami, he would get them.

Tsunade was ill equipped to deal with the massive amount of paperwork without her assistant, but she just couldn't risk having Shizune by her side. No matter what problem she had right now, it seemed as though they all related in some way to vampires. The whole problem would soon blow up in her face if she didn't find a solution soon. However she couldn't even begin to form a strategy until Jiraiya arrived. Because of his impressive spy network, he had the soundest understanding of the threat vampires posed. And he knew their abilities and weaknesses better than anyone. He was crucial to figuring out what needed done

The door to Tsunade's office flew open and Shikaku hurried in, followed by Asuma. Before Shikaku could speak Asuma said, "They escaped!" Tsunade was frozen for a moment, "Who?" Shikaku said, "All of them. They just vanished. We went to check on them and the cage was empty." Asuma added, "Plus we found about a dozen Ambu knocked out along the way." Tsunade cradled her head in her hands. She didn't have enough sake in her system to deal with this.

Asuma turned just as the door opened again. Hiashi Hyuuga entered. He looked so pissed, it was otherworldly. His pale grey eyes were set and angry. He asked, "Where is my daughter Lady Tsunade?" The Hokage took one look at him and paled. She knew that he would accept noting but the whole truth. She sighed. Shikaku muttered to himself and Asuma paced to the window. Hiashi asked again, "Where is my Daughter?!" Tsunade said, "I don't know." Hiashi grimaced, "So you were lying yesterday when you told me you knew exactly where she was?" She shook her head. "No, Yesterday I did know exactly where she was. But she disappeared. I just found out before you came in."

Hiashi turned to Asuma, "Do you know what happened to Hinata? Answer me. She has been gone far longer than she should have. What do you know Sarutobi?!" Asuma said, "Hinata was bitten by a vampire while out on a mission. We have been keeping her, along with a few others who were bitten, in a special holding cell under this building. Somehow they all managed to escape this morning or late last night...without alerting anyone."

The Hyuuga clan leader felt the blood in his veins run cold. He quickly found a chair. He sank down into one by Tsunade's desk. He clutched his heart, "Why didn't you inform me?" Tsunade said, "None of them have lost their minds Hiashi. They are still themselves so far as we can tell. Your daughter was fine last I saw." Hiashi looked up, "Do you mean she didn't fully turn?" She nodded, "But they still have most of the symptoms. Altered features, massive strength and speed, craving blood. Tsunade turned her wrist to show Hiashi. "Your daughter shattered the bones in my wrist just by squeezing. But after we knocked her out, she seemed to return to her old self. Shikaku says that she even was cuddling with Naruto."

"Naruto? Was he bitten too?! How did this happen. I thought Naruto was supposed to be even more skilled than you?" Tsunade looked away. She said, "That's the thing. Naruto was the one who bit your daughter. He has been infected for the better part of two years, but we put a seal on him to stop the symptoms. We were even working on a cure. Your daughter was sent with the rest of her team to escort Naruto to a facility where he could be treated." Tsunade clenched her fist, "But the cure failed. Naruto had some sort of reaction to it and went on a rampage. So far we have seven confirmed victims. All of which were under quarantine."

There was several minutes of complete silence. Shikaku said, "Inoichi told me that Sasuke Uchiha was snooping around last night and met Sakura when he was taking her upstairs to change. Sakura explained the situation to him and he went home. On the condition that he would come back this morning to hear the full story." Shikaku turned to look at them. "We all know that if Naruto is the most powerful shinobi in the Leaf, Sasuke is the second most powerful. And I'd like to know why Sasuke didn't show up this morning."

Tsunade asked, "Do you really think that it's that important? Sasuke might have once served Orochimaru, but he is just as loyal to the Leaf as Naruto." Asuma said, "Kakashi would know how to handle this. He know both of those boys better than anyone." Aggravated, Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, "But he won't be here for at least a week! If Naruto and the rest of them left the village they could be hidden away in any number of places by now." Shukaku agreed, "None of them lost any of their abilities. If anything they have all become stronger if our experience with Sakura and Hinata is anything to go by. If they did leave the village it might be impossible to find them."

Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair, "I still find all this hard to believe. Naruto seemed to be fine. He was thinking clearly, being helpful. What could convince him to leave and take everyone else?" Hiashi asked, "Is there any way to track them?" The silence that followed was answer enough. Hiashi cursed loudly. He stood up quickly and began pacing. Tsunade and Asuma watched him warily. Asuma said, "There is nothing we can do at the moment. A civilian vampire can keep pace with a shinobi. A high jonin level vampire could sprint for days without getting tired. If they wanted to, they could be in the land of Wind by now." His tone of voice didn't resemble anything close to optimistic.

It was three hours before anyone found a hint about where the escapees had gone. A piece of fabric, resembling part of a bandage, was found near the southern village gate. However there was no real gain from this discovery. If they assumed that it was from Tenten. The only one who was injured, then it only proved that they left, going south. And that merely changed their task from inconceivable to impossible.

There was a bit of good news and more bad news later on. All the Ambu who had been knocked out as being health and safe. But it came as a shock when the medical nin in charge said that the Hyuuga clan secret technique had been used to paralyze them. Hiashi had been under the impression that Hinata had been taken against her will, but that was apparently untrue. The final nail in the coffin proved to be Sasuke. The Uchiha heir was gone. Tsunade herself inspected his apartment.

She didn't explain her fears to the rest of them. She found a few pink hairs in the covers of the bed and she could smell the faint smell of strawberries. Sakura had been here and Tsunade would have bet her soul that she had convinced Sasuke to go with them.

All in all there was very little she could do to improve the situation. And a few people were only making it worse. Hiashi was one. He wouldn't stop fussing over the fact that Hinata was gone. The other person who was becoming a pain in the neck was Danzo. Tsunade wanted nothing more at the moment than to kill the smug bastard. Danzo kept on interfering with the search for Naruto and the rest of them. Of course she hadn't informed Danzo of what really happened, but he knew something was wrong and he could meddle with the best of them.

Naruto stood in the middle of decayed finery. Fifty years had turned this old bunkers beauty into a dusty ruin. But the place still had its own appeal. It might have been dusty, but it was an underground palace. Shizune claimed that it had been built during the third great shinobi war to house the lord of the Land of Fire. It was easy to believe her. Even though she knew it's exact location it had still been difficult to find the entrance. And while it was old, there were the trappings of royalty everywhere.

Their group was stretched out at the moment. Shizune had taken Tenten and Ino to search for anything still of use. Kara and Aumi were back re-disguising the entrance. That left Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sauske. The four of them waited in what they had deemed the main hall. It was a long corridor with low tables positioned everywhere. There was a huge magnificent red carpet that stretched the length of the hall. Naruto figured that it would probably yield a mountain of dust if they tried to clean it. He looked over to where Sasuke was sitting. The black haired boy was sleeping. Sakura was snoozing silently in his arms. Naruto wondered what they did to completely tire themselves out. Sasuke he could sort of understand, since he was always lazy. But he thought it was odd for Sakura to be tired as well. Naruto thought, " _Maybe she isn't tired. She might just be faking it so she can cuddle with Sasuke. Who I might add, seems totally fine with it. And they say I'm acting weird of late."_

Hinata stirred in his arms. He well knew she was exhausted. He had carried her most of the way here. It had used up a ton of chakra to subdue all those Ambu and she needed to rest. Hinata raised her head. Her eyes were still closed. She took a tentative sniff from the air. Then her whole body tensed up. She went rigid for a moment then sneezed explosively.

Her eyes opened after that. She looked around, her gaze finally falling on Naruto. Hinata relaxed back into his arms. She mumbled, "It's really dusty in here Naruto kun." He brushed his hand over her hair, "It'll look cool though, once we clean things up." She nodded in agreement. From one side of the hall came he sound of footsteps. It was Aumi and Kara returning. Aumi quickly made her way to Naruto where she wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, "We took care of the entrance Naruto kun." Kara came up behind saying, "It was getting cloudy out there pretty quick. I think we're in for a summer shower." Naruto said, That should wipe away our scent right?"

Aumi shook her head, "Not completely, but it will spread it around and we did make an awful lot of problems for anyone tracking us." Naruto smirked. Hinata turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him. He waited for her to speak, but instead she pinched at Aumi's arms. Aumi said, "Hey Hinata...that hurt." Aumi released her hold on Naruto and stood up. Over in the corner, Sasuke watched the exchange. He saw Hinata hug Naruto close just before she bit down. Sasuke thought, _"Just how many times has Naruto been bitten. He didn't even react when she bit into his neck like that. It must hurt like hell. I remember when Orochimaru bit me there during my first chunin exam. It was excruciating"_

As he watched, Sakura lifted her head to look around _._ Sasuke heard her stomach growl. She grimaced in pain and sat up strait in his lap. She looked almost longingly to where Hinata was feeding on Naruto. Sasuke asked, "Does it feel that good to drink blood?" Sakura looked sharply at him. She said, "Yes." Her gaze drifted back to Hinata. Sasuke saw that Sakura had bitten her own lip and was sucking on it. Sasuke said, "You shouldn't do that Sakura." She looked back at him again. Her eyes were hungry. She gulped loudly. Sasuke suddenly realized that she might bite him right then, but from across the room Naruto said, "Kara chan would you let Sakura bite you so she doesn't hurt Sasuke." Kara nodded.

At the prospect of fresh blood, Sakura stopped admiring Sauske's strong neck. Kara walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. Sauske had a first class view as Sakura smoothed Kara's long blond hair out of the way. As Sakura's fangs pierced Kara's neck, the blond moaned in pleasure, nearly falling off the chair. Blood dripped from the wound as Sakura drank. It seeped under the shirt that Kara was wearing and dripped down Sakura's chin. Sauske felt Sakura shudder in delight as she greedily drank from Kara's neck. Soon however the blond went limp in Sakura's arms. They both fell back in Sauske's lap. Sakura was now liberally coated in thick red blood. Kara was fast asleep, Sasuke guessed from blood loss.

Sakura giggled nervously and licked her lips. One stunning green eye turned to look at him in question. She asked, "Want a taste Sasuke kun?" Sasuke's own eyes almost popped out of his head. Her voice was seductive and what she was offering sounded, coming from her, to be far too enticing. Naruto shouted, "Sakura, stop trying to turn Sasuke. He'll do it if he wants...without you doing it for him!" Sakura pouted over at Naruto, "No fair Naruto kun!" She turned back to Sasuke, "You are curious aren't you?...Sasuke kun" She nuzzled his chin.

The problem for Sasuke was the he was indeed curious. About the power it granted, the way it felt, and maybe even just a little what it tasted like. Sasuke thought, " _What I curious about is how Naruto was even able to hear what she was saying from where he is. Hell, It's probably just part of being a vampire."_ As he thought that, Kara woke up and flopped, inelegantly, out of his lap. She stood up shakily asking, "Sakura...grrr...Why do you always have to take so much!" Sakura grinned, "It's not my fault that you taste like hot chocolate." Kara rubbed her neck, "That's what I taste like? I thought all blood tasted the same." Sakura rolled her eyes, "You should know better than that by now. Everyone tastes different."

Kara looked wistfully over where Hinata was chatting with Naruto. She said, "Yeah, but I've only really tried biting Naruto kun..." Sasuke thought, _"What the hell does that dobe taste like and why is Kara acting like it's liquid sugar or something."_ Another thought popped into his head, " _What does Sakura taste like."_ He quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind. He didn't want to know. Just then the door at the far end of the hall opened and Shizune, Ino, and Tenten came in.

The three took seats around Naruto. Tenten sat on the arm of Naruto's chair. She sighed, "Master...are you sure you weren't Lord of Fire in a previous life, cause we found about six lifetimes worth of ramen in the food storage." Naruto's eyes lit up with something akin to greed, but it quickly dissipated. He asked, "Did you find anything else in the way of supplies?" Shizune nodded smiling, "We found tons of supplies three floors down. They abandoned this place in a hurry, since it seems they left just about everything" Ino said, "These old guys sure knew how to throw money around. They even have working restrooms here." Tenten added, "And showers too, but their as cold as ice."

Naruto smiled, "Seems like this place has everything. Hey Ino chan, what about bed rooms. Did you find everyone places to sleep." Ino bit her lip distractedly, "Well um..." She shifted and seem at once disappointed and very pleased. "You see that's the thing...There's only like four beds in the whole place. We found a master bedroom that we all assumed was the Lord of Fires room. And then there were a couple of other small bedrooms scattered among the different levels. If there was a place with a ton of sleeping space...we missed it." She went silent while everyone digested the news. Shizune said, " I figured that Sasuke and Sakura could share a bed and that would leave three beds between seven of us. Aumi and Kara could take another. Me and Tenten could take the third. And that leaves three people to the...um...master bedroom..which easily can fit three of us." Shizune looked around at them as if expecting objections.

Sasuke shrugged at the same time that Sakura gave a quiet cheer. Aumi and Kara shared a quick glance. Ino and Hinata who hadn't been mentioned, but obviously went with Naruto, smiled. Tenten had to break the mood by saying, "I'd rather stay with Naruto. That bed was huge. It could have easily fit six as three." Tenten's reasoning for wanting to sleep with Naruto was rather off target, but no one challenged her claim to the size of the bed. Aumi said, "If it's all the same..." Shizune guessed, "You want to be in the...master's bedroom too I take it?" Shizune stressed the master and added an _s_ for effect.

The effect was Aumi blushing red with embarrassment. She ducked her head, hiding behind Naruto. She muttered, "Tenten started it." The weapons mistress's cheeks tinged pink at that. Everyone except Sasuke heard what Aumi said. Kara tried to change the subject, "Um, how clean were the bedrooms. It's going to be dark outside in about five hours so we need to get cleaning if they are as bad as this hall." Naruto whispered to Hinata, "Get up ok...I need to do something." Hinata got out of his lap. Naruto stood up and walked a few paces to the left.

"Shadow Clone Jutsue!" A huge puff of smoke filled the hall. When it had dissipated there were at least fifty clones. Naruto said, "Alright, I want this whole level clean got it. make it neat too!" The clones hurried off and Naruto said, "Hey Shizune, why don't you go make sure the clones are doing what their supposed to be doing. They are copies of me." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. Shizune stood and went to oversee the cleaning.

As Naruto sat down Ino said, "I told you he would do that Tenten. What's the point of Shadow Clones if you can't use them?" Tenten yawned. She saw Hinata stretching and turned the yawn into a fall...right off the arm of the chair. She snuggled up to Naruto, while keeping a cautious eye on Hinata. Naruto made no move to stop her. The Hyuuga turned around and saw Tenten had taken her "spot". Tenten yelped as Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her off Naruto. She landed sprawling as Hinata resumed where she had left off.

Tenten pouted at her. Hinata paid her no attention. Naruto didn't know whether to be amused or scared at Hinata's behavior. He thought, " _When did she become so bossy?"_ Naruto's second self spoke up, **_"She has decided that she is the most powerful of the girls so she just asserted her dominance."_** _"Yeah...but Hinata isn't the dominant type."_ _ **"That wasn't really Hinata doing that. It was her vampire instincts telling her to do it."**_ _"Oh..."_

Hinata glanced at Tenten, who had scooted into another available chair. She thought, " _Naruto is mine. She won't take him from me."_ _ **"That's right Hinata. Make sure the rest of them know that you're the master's favorite."**_ _"Am I Naruto kun's favorite?"_ _ **"Yes! can't you see that. You're the only one who he will always side with. You're the only one who can..."**_ "Hinata? Hinata!? Hello earth to Hyuuga." She sat up in his lap, "Yes Naruto kun?" **_"He is Master girl!"_** Naruto said, "I need to get up now." She acquiesced, getting off his lap and sitting on the floor next to his chair. Naruto motioned to Ino, "Could you show me where everything is?" Ino jumped to her feet, "Sure Naruto!" They walked out of the room, leaving the rest of them to wait.

 **Ah, well they escaped! What will happen now? You will have to see.**

 **On a separate note I will be introducing my Name sake in the next chapter. Kyoto! Hope you like him**

 **And remember to review, fool ya fools!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! No word for this one cause I'm running out of internet speed.**

 **suffice to say (I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Ino showed Naruto around the massive underground structure floor by floor. There were six in all. Currently they were on the third floor. Ino was telling him what they found on this floor. "We didn't find much here, but one of the things that was interesting was this." She turned left suddenly. Naruto followed her down a short hall. She opened the door at the end. It was a closet...sort of. There were all kinds of weird tools on the wall. Naruto couldn't begin to identify them.

He asked, "What the heck are these for?"

Ino said, "Shizune had no idea and neither did Tenten. Of course she thought they were exotic weapons of some sort... But I knew what they are."

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

Ino was chewing her lip. and holding her hands behind her back. Her eyes were cast down to the side.

Naruto asked, "What are they for Ino?...wait...that looks like" Hanging on a wall behind Ino was something he recognized. It was from a shop in Konoah that even he wasn't allowed in yet. It was a two foot length of thin nylon rope, with progressively larger red plastic balls going up its length. Naruto's jaw dropped. Now that he was thinking along those lines the rest of the tools looked familiar.

Ino said, "I think you could put these to good use...Master..." Ino put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall.

Shizune asked where Naruto was. And no one answered her. She asked where he had been going. Tenten told her she had went to show Naruto the layout of the bunker. She asked how long they had been gone.

It turned out that he had been gone for over an hour. That didn't trouble Shizune in the least. It had taken them at least that long just to search one floor. But for some reason everyone seemed uneasy. Shizune couldn't stand it, "Ok! What is up with everyone?"

Sasuke shrugged. He said, "Everyone just got all silent about a half an hour ago. I have no clue what's going on." Shizune walked over and waived her hand in front of Hinata. The shy Hyuuga was blushing red. She was also tense as a spring. Then suddenly Tenten, Hinata, Aumi, and even Kara relaxed. Hinata let out a long pent up breath and smiled.

Shizune and Sasuke shared a bewildered look. Shizune asked, "And where is Sakura?" Sasuke said, "She went to look at the different bed rooms." His cheeks tinged pick a little bit, but his expression stayed the same.

Shizune asked, "What is up with all of you?!" Tenten and Hinata didn't answer, but Aumi's face went crimson.

It was another hour before Naruto and Ino returned. Ino looked extremely agitated and flustered. Her cheeks were red and it seemed that she was pouting. Naruto dropped into a chair and was immediately set upon by Hinata. She climbed into his arms and put her head under his chin. Ino sat away from Hinata and Naruto. Tenten crawled over to her and whispered harshly in her ear. The blond nodded and she relaxed a bit.

Sasuke looked bewildered. He had no clue what was going on. Whether it was a vampire thing or not. It seemed to him that for some reason Naruto had some kind of spell over the girls. They acted as though they were dependent on him. He had even heard some of them call him "master". When he heard that the first time he thought he was hearing things, but Tenten had called him that a couple times now. He watched the odd exchange between them. Sakura sat next to him now, also watching. Sasuke tilted his head to ask, "What is going on with Naruto? It's like he has some kind of control over them."

She was looking in Naruto's direction. He was talking with Shizune and Aumi now. Sakura looked back saying, "We are all connected to Naruto now. It's hard to explain, but we can almost sense what he's thinking. And when he tells us to do something...we feel compelled to do it."

Sasuke asked, "Even you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yep, even me. It's really confusing sometimes. I never told you, but I always had this voice in the back of my head. A really bossy one too. I guess it's like a split personality. Anyway...when I woke up after injecting myself with Hinata's blood, I had like this...I don't know. A dream I guess. It was like I saw the voice inside my head and it had turned into a vampire too."

She continued, "It keeps telling me stuff. At first I was really scared of it, but it doesn't seem to want to hurt me so I started listening to it." Sakura paused as Ino swatted Kara away from her shouting, "Hey no fair! Give that back!"

"One of the things it tells me is when I need to drink or when the others are thirsty."

Sasuke asked, "Is it telling you anything right now?"

Sakura looked at him. Her fingers toyed with the ends of her hair, "Well...actually I...she...wants me to bite you."

Sasuke tensed, "Can you resist...her?" Sakura said, "Naruto told me not to bite you unless you asked so...yeah."

It occurred to him to ask another question, "Do you really have to do anything Naruto says?"

She said, "No...but it feels awful if I don't and...really...good if I do."

"What do you mean by really good?" Sakura moved her hands between her legs. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't have to explain in words. Sasuke however got the message, thought his eyes widened a bit.

Sakura said, "Um...Sasuke...?" She looked furtively at Naruto and the others. "Do you want to see where we will be sleeping?" 

Kiba stood with Shino and Negi in front of Lady Tsunade's desk. She paced behind it, obviously agitated. She said, "All three of you have been apprised of the situation. You need to find Naruto and any of those who went with him as fast as you can. We are sure now that they went south, but we have no way of knowing how far or where they are now."

Negi asked, "And your absolutely sure they are still sane. They won't try to kill us as soon as we find them?" Negi looked to Shino and Kiba. "I'm sure we can find them with this team, but even one vampire can be a challenge. Nine vampires, even without the use of jutsue would be impossible for us to kill, let alone capture."

Tsunade said, "We are almost certain that they are still sane, but that could possibly make them more dangerous. We only ask you to attempt capture if you think that it will work. We don't want you bitten or killed."

Shino said "What troubles me is Shikaku's report that Vampire powers may have a dramatic strengthening effect on shinobi abilities. We well know that vampires lose their minds and therefore their jutsue, but if they are still sane..."

Tsunade didn't have an answer for that. She said, "There is no way to know if their abilities have been enhanced and honestly, if...here it is...Aumi's ability is similar to teleportation. If their powers are increased as much as Aumi's was, then all three of you might not stand a chance against one of them."

That was bad news. They might not even be able to defeat a single foe out of nine? Kiba said, "You two guys aren't getting the big picture." Tsunade, Negi, Shino, and Asuma looked at him. Kiba continued, "You forget that I fought him just after they tried to cure him. He was so fast he disappeared. To Naruto it was like I was standing still. And he was strong enough to rip me in half without breaking a sweat. It doesn't matter if he's smart or if his jutsue are stronger. He could kill all three of us before we realized we were being attacked." Kiba looked down at Akamaru. He scratched the dog behind it ears. "And it wouldn't matter if his Rasengan was a hundred times as powerful."

Asuma, who had joined them as Shino stopped talking, lit a cigarette. He pulled a single draft and put it out. Asuma blew out a long cloud of smoke. He said, "Unfortunately I have to agree with Kiba. It took all we had to subdue Sakura and I had Kurenai and Kakashi as backup. Sakura isn't as fast as Naruto even with vampire speed. I can't actually imagine how fast Naruto is now. He's probably faster than the Fourth was." Asuma turned to looked at them as he leaned on the window ledge. He said, "I think that Sai should go with you. He might not add anything to you strength, but he can send emergency messages to us in case you fail." Shino and Negi nodded.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't personally see how it will help. If Naruto tries to kill us Sai won't have a chance to pick his nose, much less do a drawing. I don't care how fast he is with that brush. Naruto will have your throat in your hand before you can put ink on paper.

Sai, who seemed to have magically appeared as Asuma finished speaking, looked mildly displeased by this prediction. Sai asked, "Do you have no faith in your own abilities Kiba?" The pale boy asked this as though Kiba had been speaking of himself.

Kiba growled, "Didn't you listen. I was referring to us as a group and to the fact that we are so outclassed by a vampire Naruto...it's not even funny!"

The pale boy said, "What's funny is how much you used to boast about being just as good as Naruto and suddenly being scared out of your wits."

Kiba shouted, "Quit trying to make light of this! My team went up against a civilian who had been bitten. She wasn't even fully turned, but it took us an hour to finish her of and I nearly got killed twice! You understand that Sai? I know that you have yet to fight a shinobi class vampire yet, but you don't seem to be getting the picture."

They were all silent for a moment. Tsunade said, "It doesn't matter. Your going on this mission mainly for reconnaissance. Capture is only if you see the opportunity and killing is a last resort. Sai! You will go with them and send periodic reports. Now go." The four shinobi left the room.

Asuma sighed and asked, "Do you think it's wise to send Kiba on this mission...considering what Shino told us about his fight with Naruto? If Naruto's mental state has degraded he might kill Kiba just for being there."

Tsunade massaged her temples and pulled out her second bottle of sake that day. She said, "If Naruto isn't in his right mind I'm fairly sure that they're all dead. I'm staking a lot on Naruto staying sane through all this." She poured herself a shot and eased into her chair. Asuma raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you should be drinking again so soon?"

Tsunade laughed, "Ha! This is only my second bottle today, by all accounts I'm sober." She put a hand to her forehead, "Disturbingly so..."

Kyoto Uzumaki was, perhaps, the most unlucky vampire in the history of vampires. He had been sent by his mother to the village hidden in the leaves. From where he lived it was a thirteen day journey, but he had been dogged by misfortune. First the ship he had charted to reach the mainland had been attacked. He didn't know what by, but they had destroyed the vessel. Kyoto had been forced to swim the rest of the way to shore. That had added a week to his journey. Not to mention how completely exhausted he was afterwards.

Fortunately he had found a sympathetic innkeeper who let him recover in his inn for free. But after he recovered one of the locals discovered he had fangs. With a little luck and a big bribe, he convinced the Innkeepers... daughter that he was perfectly safe. Then when he left the inn he was yet again discovered, due mainly to his bad habit of smiling. Kyoto was beginning to think of it as bad because every time he smiled...people tried to kill him. He managed to escape though. He was fast if nothing else.

But then he was stabbed. Stabbed! by some little girl with a funny headband. Some little girl with blond hair snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with a silver knife. It hurt like hell. Had he been any other vampire he knew...the little kunoichi would have been toast. As it was he knocked her out cold and ran before more enemies showed up.

Then...then to top it all of he had gotten sick! A vampire getting sick. When does that happen? Ever!? Kyoto thought that vampires were supposed to be immune to all diseases, bugs, germs, ect... It had taken a month to shake that off. So now...at last...finally...he was at the leaf village. It had turned out to be a two month journey. He felt horrible, like someone had taken to him with a lead pipe and didn't stop beating him till his skin changed color.

 _'But here I am. Damn it feels good to be almost done.'_ Kyoto admired the simple, yet impressive gate into the leaf village. It was large and tan and inside the gate way were four figures. One was wearing a dark brown jacket and was sitting astride a huge white dog. He looked kinda funny, with his little claws and tiny fangs. ' _So that's what an Inuzuka looks like huh? I would never have guessed, but the cheek marks give it away.'_

The second figure was so obscured by clothing that only the bridge of his nose was visible. Kyoto had no clue who that was. The third one was pale as paper and wore a very girlish outfit. Form fitting shirt and pants that left his stomach bare. He was also wearing the most unrealistic smile Kyoto had ever seen.

The last one in the group was obviously a Hyuuga. His pale grey eyes made it obvious. He also looked very sever, He had grey robes and wore his brown hair long. Unfortunately for Kyoto, he didn't match the description of either of the Hyuuga he was supposed to look out for. Seeing how both Hyuuga he was suppose to talk to were female.

Kyoto belatedly realized that he had been still for too long. He had also been caught staring. The four shinobi were looking strait at him. A thought crossed his mind, _Uh-oh..._

Kiba sniffed the air. He said, "I'm sure of it now...that kid is a vampire."

Negi asked, "What should we do? He's just standing there staring at us. It's like he's..."

Kiba said, "Yeah it like he isn't a blood crazed vampire at all."

Shino said, "He looks very calm and he not wearing a headband. I'm guessing that he's a civilian."

Kiba said, "Yeah, but look at that hair. He can't be normal. Name one person you've even met with blood red hair, who wasn't special."

Shino sighed, "Even though it's stupid, Kiba is correct about that. I've never met anyone with red hair who wasn't mentally unstable. An image of a red head fan-girl with serious issues came to mind.

Kyoto sweat-dropped. ' _Are they really going to stand there debating my hair color? If they know I'm a vampire then they should knew I can hear them.'_ Kyoto felt like moving but he decided to let them make the first move. He didn't want them attacking, thinking that he was hostile.

Sai argued, "What is wrong with red hair. I think red is an excellent hair color. Just because you only know crazy red heads doesn't mean he's crazy."

Kiba shrugged, "Well I suppose there's only one way to find out huh."

Shino said, "What are we going to do? Should we subdue him, attempt to talk, or kill him?"

Kiba said, "Let's just kill him since he is..."

"HELLO! Are you just going to stand there debating me like old ladies or are you planning on doing something?!"

The four of them stood there slack-jawed, except for Shino, who registered no expression.

Negi looked to Shino, "Can he actually hear us from this distance?"

Kyoto shouted, "I could eavesdrop on the people inside the village if I wanted to, Now are we going to talk or not?!"

Kiba said, "Come closer then!"

Kyoto shook his head, "Not unless you promise not to try and kill me!"

Negi asked, "Why would we promise that? We do not know your purpose here."

Kyoto shouted, "I'll tell you that too if you promise not to kill me!"

Kiba whispered to Shino, "Make the promise, then if he makes a wrong move, I'll take him out. He doesn't seem to be very strong, otherwise he wouldn't want us to promise not to kill him."

Kyoto shouted, "I heard that DOG BREATH! And I'm Not A Civilian!"

Kiba cringed, "Damn he's got good ears." Kyoto shouted again, "I've got a good nose too and you smell worse than your dog!"

A vein popped on Kiba's forehead. He growled, "Just let me get my hands on that kid and I'll rip him apart!"

Almost as soon as he said it they heard a barely audible "Fuck it!". The boy appeared within spitting distance of them. All four realized that he wasn't a kid at all. He was actually taller than any of them. With a slim build and very long red hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, shot through with red. His pupils were slits and his long fangs poked out over his lip.

Kiba took a quick step back, as did Negi and Sai. Shino stayed where he was. The Aburame heir asked, "Are you a vampire?"

Kyoto said "Yeah, haven't you figured that out by now? Didn't dog breath tell you that?"

Sai and Negi almost cracked up at that.

Negi thought, ' _Its rather hilarious. He's using the same nickname that we use for Kiba...'_

Shino took a step forward, "And do you have a name...vampire?"

He smirked, "You're kinda stupid, even for a human. But yeah, Name's Kyoto Uzumaki."

 **So you get to meet Kyoto at last! You'll find out more about him in the next chapter.**

 **Remember to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is my first posting for this in a while, but the chapter is a fairly good one, and they'll be having more action in the future. (longer too) I was stuck on exactly how to continue for a while, you might say I lost interest but I always find it again eventually.**

 **So here is chapter 12 for your viewing pleasure... sort of...well reading pleasure... anyway...you know what I mean**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Kiba kept on looking back at the vampire boy walking with them. He seemed harmless enough. He constantly smiled, but he seemed unimpressed with the village. Kyoto remarked, "This place isn't nearly as impressive as mom said it was. I mean, It doesn't even look the same as she described it." He frowned, "And it's funny, you have five stone faces instead of three."

Shino said, "The village was attacked not too long ago. We are still rebuilding some areas." He paused, "Do you know the significance of the stone faces?"

Kyoto almost bumped into him. He thought for a moment, "Yeah, they're supposed to be...what did mom call them...Hokage. That's what you call the leaders of your village right?"

Shino nodded, "We have had five Hokage so far. The first four are all deceased."

"Oh...so...which one is uncle Minato?" All four of his escorts stopped dead in their tracks.

Kiba blurted loud enough for everyone near by to stop as well, "WHAT!? Your uncle was Hokage?!" Kyoto looked between them. With the exception of Shino they all were shocked.

"What? Do you not believe me?"

Negi turned to continue walking. "Let us get to Lady Tsunade. Perhaps then we can clear this up. I for one doubt that your related to any of the Hokage." Kiba agreed. Sai reset his annoying fake smile and continued on. At last Shino turned as well. Kyoto just followed after them.

 **ooo**

Hokage tower was crowded that day, with dozens of people entering or leaving at any given time. Kyoto looked around in awe. He said, "Now this is more like what mom talked about. This place is a lot more impressive than the rest of the village." Kiba grunted as they pushed through the crowd. They made their way up to the second floor. But they were set upon by a young man in a green jumpsuit. He crashed into Negi, nearly knocking him over. Negi grabbed the boys leg and used his momentum to toss him over his shoulder.

Lee, for it was Lee, hit the wall of the corridor face first. Negi demanded, "What is the meaning of this Lee?!"

Lee was up in a split second, "Negi! the flames of youth are indeed strong within you! We must have a match!" Kyoto and Kiba sweat-dropped.

Kyoto asked, "Who in Kami's name is this guy?"

Shino said to Lee, "Lee, were are in the middle of a mission and we were already interrupted. We would appreciate it if you could wait to spar with Negi."

Lee, looking incredibly disappointed said, "Ok, but when you return...we will Fight!"

The green clad boy peeked around Negi and Shino to look at Kyoto. As if he hadn't just shouted at the top of his lungs his intention to fight, he asked, "Shino who is this one?"

He sighed, "Lee this is Kyoto Uzumaki, Kyoto this is Rock Lee." They stared at each other for a moment. Eventually Kyoto smiled and stretched his hand forward in greetings, "Uh...pleased to meet you lee." Kyoto's fangs glinted in the hallway light.

There was a moment before Lee's fist came flying at his face. Kyoto registered to 180 degree turn that was Lee's expression. Lee punched out and Kyoto, out of reflex, dodged it. Lee's next move was a low kick, but his opponent was already springing in the air.

A second later Lee crashed into the hardwood of the hallway wall. Kyoto landed silently and stood up strait. People who had been walking by a moment before were stopped staring. Some of them recognized Lee. Those who did admired the speedy end to the most recent fight started by the lesser green beast of the Leaf. Kyoto brushed off his shirt and pants. It was unnecessary, but he had been taught that nothing intimidated an opponent, like brushing yourself off after you kick their ass. Kiba closed his mouth and just stared at him dumbly. One second Lee had attacked, the next...he was out cold.

A shout roared down the hall. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Kyoto turned and planted his feet wide apart. He held out a hand and caught the flying kick. Then he levered his attacker over his head and flung him down the hall. There was a crash and a few shouts. Kyoto watched as a older copy of Lee stood up and assumed a fighting position. The man asked, "Who!...is this...!?...who has been so youthful as to knock my student out with a single kick...? I know not. But I...Might Guy! pronounce you to be a worthy adversary!"

Without further fanfare he charged. Kyoto sidestepped the first attack, ducked under a high kick. Blocked a series of punches and, deciding to be cruel, head-butted the man in the face. The impact stopped him mid swing. He stumbled back saying, "Amazing, He who shows such youth and imagination in his fighting...I declare to be truly strong! Guy's voice resumed a more normal tone. He said, "Damn that hurt." He promptly fell flat on his back.

everyone in the hall way cheered, with the exception of his escorts. Kyoto thought, ' _What the hell? Why is everyone applauding. They didn't seem that tough to me. And the way they were talking. Was this some kind of joke.'_ Kyoto asked, "Can I see the Hokage now...or are there more of those youthful green ninja's waiting to ambush me?"

Negi cracked a weak smile. "I think that Lady Tsunade will see you now."

 **ooo**

Kyoto walked into Tsunade's office behind his escorts. When they were standing assembled Tsunade looked up. Her face changed from annoyance to shock to anger. She shouted, "You were supposed to be gone an hour ago! What are you still doing here?"

Kiba dragged Kyoto out from behind them. He said, "We met this guy at the front gate. He says he wants to talk to you."

Kyoto looked her up and down. Her most distinguishing feature was a breast size that probably didn't have an official name. Followed by a diamond mark on her forehead, finished off with a scowl that could have burned through steel. She was to all appearances, pissed off and ready to take it out on someone. Kyoto immediately regretted coming at this time. Something was obviously wrong at the moment.

Tsunade regarded the boy. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen with crimson red hair and amazing blue eyes. He had a face that was less handsome than cute. He was wearing a blue shirt with a darker blue vest. He had black pants as well. On his belt were a variety of pouches and containers. He also had fangs. They poked out over his lip making his look like a cartoon demon boy or something. She looked lower. He had sharp claws and lightly tanned skin. He was barefoot and seemed to be wearing weights on his legs.

She asked, "Are you a vampire?" He nodded. Tsunade thought, _"This is so unexpected. I can't begin to figure out what a vampire like him is doing here. He obviously isn't crazy or bloodthirsty. In fact his face kind of reminds me of Naruto. Not to mention that he wants to talk to the Hokage. What is this about?"_ She asked, "What do you want here vampire?"

He grinned and said, "Well there's actually several things I came here for, but I couldn't really do any of them without talking to the boss first."

Tsunade crossed her hands over her desk. "Ok, what is the main reason you came here?"

He scratched his head, "Well you might think I'm a bit stupid for saying this, but I'm supposed to find my cousin...except I wasn't told his name...or what he looked like."

Tsunade asked, "And who gave you this mission?" She was very interested to know who this vampire answered to.

"My mom." An awkward silence stretched for a few minutes. Tsunade eventually asked, "And your mom is?"

"Kura Uzumaki"

Kyoto said, "My name is Kyoto Uzumaki."

Tsunade let her jaw drop. She stood up and walked around the table to look him in the eye. "Your an Uzumaki?! Where have you been hiding and when were you bitten. How is it that your still sane?!"

Kyoto took a step backwards. He said, "First we live a ways away. Our village is more than two weeks travel from here, one way, and that's running the whole way. And Second, What do you mean? "When was I bitten?" I was born a vampire, thank you very much!" Kyoto thought that the Hokage must be off the reservation, because she wasn't making any sense.

Tsunade along with everyone else seemed shocked by this. Kyoto asked, "What's wrong with you guys. Have you ever met a vampire before? Cause you don't seem to know much more than how to tell what I am."

Tsunade asked, "Is your mother a vampire then. Does it pass down genetically?"

Kyoto raised an eyebrow. "You know like nothing about vampires don't you. Of course my mom's a vampire. So was my dad and his dad before him. So are my sisters and my cousins. The whole Uzumaki clan has ALWAYS been vampires. Jeeze, you didn't know that?"

There was another period of silence while Tsunade digested this information. She turned and walked back to her chair, where she sat down. When she had seated herself she gestured for him to do the same. Kyoto hesitantly took a chair in front of her desk. When he too was seated she said, "Now since I apparently know nothing about vampires, please tell me all you can. we have been having quite a bad time with your "kind" here of late."

Kyoto decided to start at the beginning.

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Naruto looked through room after room. His clones had done a good job. Every inch of the place was clean. Of course this was only half of the first floor. But the rest of the place could wait. Naruto just didn't know what they would be doing while they were hidden. This place was meant to house and protect the Lord of Fire, without ever making him feel that he was in danger. To that purpose the entire bunker had been designed with an eye towards ascetics instead of functionality. There wasn't even a training room in the entire bunker.

He turned the corner and was presented with an intricate door. It had to be the biggest door in the bunker. And the carving on the front of it truly befitted a Lord. Behind him, Ino said, "Here's the master bedroom...Master."

Hinata who was hanging off his arm said, "Ino...! don't be so..."

The blond smirked, "So what Hinata? He's my master too you know."

Hinata turned red, "Thats not what I meant...and...you know it."

Naruto purred, "Ok...ok, can't we get along now. I just want us to be able to stay here without fighting all the time." He patted Hinata on the head, "That means not getting so jealous."

The doors swung inward as Naruto pushed them. He said to Ino, "That also means, not trying to jump me whenever we're alone." Ino blushed before following Naruto into the bedroom. It was huge. There was a massive table that dominated one side. And opposite that was a high bed. It was huge, easily ten feet across.

He whistled, "Jeeze, Tenten wasn't kidding. You could fit all nine of us on this thing!" Naruto walked to the bed and let himself fall forward onto it. He smiled as he bounced a bit. The blankets still smelled a bit dusty, but they were very soft. A sigh escaped Ino as she jumped on the bed next to him.

She stretched saying, "Isn't this nice. It's so much bigger than my bed at home. I mean it feels kind of weird being underground, but so far I like it."

Hinata said, "I like it better outside, but any place is better with Naruto there."

Ino said teasing, "Now look who's trying to cozy up to Naruto kun." Tenten entered the room and made a running leap for it. She landed, almost on top of Naruto. He looked up. His head was directly between her legs. His nose was two inches from her panties.

Tenten realized her mistake and crawled further up the bed. Naruto kept the image of her panties in his mind a fraction longer than necessary. He thought, ' _Tenten you could have warned me before you jumped into bed in only your underclothes.'_ He said, "You guys just keep dropping in on me without warning and I might get jumpy."

Kara was next into the room. She said, "You know that you're the only guy here right?" Naruto glanced at her and flushed red. She was wearing only a bra and panties. At least Tenten was wearing a nightshirt...even if it looked three sizes too small.

Naruto asked, "Where did you girls get all these clothes from? I didn't see you pack any of this stuff...and I know that you weren't wearing a bra. He pointed at Kara. He thought, ' _Not that I really mind having them half naked...-gulp- in bed with me.'_ Then it occurred to him, "Hey it won't be dark for hours still, what are you all doing getting in bed. I only came in to check things out."

Ino said, "Master...we spent all day running around and we're...tired. Maybe you could give us the rest of the day off." Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

He was about to sit up when Hinata crawled into his arms. She let out a long breath. Naruto could feel the bed shift as the others positioned themselves around him. An arm curled around his waist and he felt warm breath on his neck. Naruto had slept with a girl before. Hinata and even more than one that time he woke up with both Hinata and Aumi. But now he was sleeping with four girls at the same time. He wondered dimly, how long it would be before he was doing more than sleeping...

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Kiba, Shino, Negi, and Said took seats so that they could listen to Kyoto's explanation. They watched as Kyoto took a deep breath and began.

He started, "A long time ago, well before it became common for demons to be sealed inside human hosts, those like the Tailed beasts roamed free. You're probably aware by now that the Nine great demons aren't the only ones to exist. There have been countless others. Most of which were weak, but some had nearly as much power as the nine tailed beasts.

In fact, many of them took human form. And a few of these demons took human mates... Those families, that had demon blood mixed with their own, changed. The more powerful the demon blood, the greater the change. About five hundred years ago there was a great shift between our realm and the demon realm. It forced the vast majority of demons out of our world. Only those demons that tethered themselves to human bloodlines survived. And out of those families only seven exist today."

Kyoto scratched his chin before continuing. "Three of the seven were exterminated even before the third great shinobi war. But there are still scattered members of their clans alive. You see, demon blood is powerful and doesn't really diminish through the generations. I have just as much power as my great great grandfather, even though no new demon blood has come into the family. Of the four great demon families three reside in the Land of Fire. The abilities and appearance of each family is greatly affected by the demon in our blood. For instance the Hyuuga clan is the fourth most powerful of the seven families. But I forget the name of the demon that first bound itself to the clan..."

He scratched his head, "Though if mother was telling the truth it was a female demon, but it doesn't really make a difference, except that it alters the powers of the children depending on the sex of the demon."

Tsunade looked over at Negi, who looked like he was having a heart attack. She said, "Negi calm yourself now. Kyoto, I was more interested in the vampires. Could you go more into depth about that?"

He sighed, "Sure, but from what your telling me, I think that my family has very little to do with your problems. You said something about blood crazed vampires. And that could only be one thing."

He thought for a moment, "But it seems strange to me, since we heard that their clan was almost completely wiped out. With like only one or two survivors."

"Which clan?!"

Kyoto said, "The Uchiha clan was also blessed with an extremely powerful demon, but unlike the Uzumaki clan, their demon wasn't friendly. His blood made for some very powerful clan members, but unfortunately when their blood was spread beyond those of their own clan...bad things happened. The thing is, Uzumaki and Uchiha can both give others our power, but those that the Uchiha blessed, weren't able to control it. It was complete power overload. It ate away at the mind and body."

Kiba spoke up, "And this is different from the way it is with you?"

He nodded, "Exactly, the demon that bonded with our blood line was more benevolent in nature. Even while some of our powers are the same, we aren't even close to being the same thing."

Tsunade said, "Tell me about the abilities of your family."

Kyoto grinned, "That might be hard, since the whole thing with our clan is that our abilities range so wildly. But there are a few things we all have in common." Kyoto looked pensive, "We all need to drink a certain amount of blood to use our powers. We can survive without drinking blood for a few days without losing out strength and speed, but after that we're weak as normal people. The thing that worries me is my cousin that I'm supposed to find. I doubt that he had had any blood at all. Mom says that both his parents were killed when he was born. And few non-Uzumaki even know about our gift. He's been starving since the day he was born.

Tsunade thought, _"He must be talking about Naruto. But what do I tell him. That he's gone and we don't even know where he is?"_

Kyoto said, "It would be like living your life, eating noting but plain rice and then someone cooking you a three course gourmet meal. Total sensory overload. Not to mention the fact that he will have to master his powers all at once..."

Tsunade said, I think we may have a problem. The only Uzumaki I can think of in this village is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade looked grieved, "He was bitten by one of our feral vampires two years ago. We put a seal on him to keep the symptoms at bay, but it failed. He ended up biting a bunch of our medical ninjas and it's gone downhill from there."

Kyoto shrugged, "That doesn't matter. Uzumaki blood is way stronger than Uchiha blood. The Uzumaki clan has three demons in our blood line. the worst that could happen is him going a bit blood crazy for a while. Once he sates his appetite, he should be fine. But I need to talk to him as soon as I can. He's reaching what we call the blood limit."

Worried, Tsunade asked, what is that?!"

"It's when all those with demon blood gain full use of their demon blood and abilities. And after the age of sixteen, we Uzumaki start looking for a suitable mate." Tsunade said, "But Naruto is over seventeen!" Kyoto grinned broadly, "Then he probably has someone in mind. It's traditional to marry someone who also has demon blood and we feel drawn to certain people whose blood calls to our own."

Shino said, "Naruto also has the Ninetailed fox inside him. Will that have any effect on him?"

Kyoto shook his head, "Honestly, even though three separate Uzumaki have held Kurama, we still don't know very much about how he changes things."

Tsunade gasped, "You know it's name?!"

"Duh, he's like the Uzumaki clan mascot by now. That's not even including the fact that the original demon bound to our clan was a demon fox too."

Tsunade rose to her feet saying, "Shino, Negi, Kiba, Sai. I want you to fetch Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, and Hiashi." She sat back down as the others left. She said, "Seven others were bitten as a result of Naruto awakening those powers. What will happen to them?" Kyoto sighed and began explaining again.

 **ooo**

 **oooooo**

 **ooo**

Waking up, Naruto felt oddly heavy. He tried to roll over, but found himself tangled. He lifted his head and heard a feminine moan. His eyes popped open. He was lying with one arm around a beautiful sleeping Hinata, who's head was next to his own. While someone with small hands clutched at his chest from behind. Naruto realized that his head was supported by a pale creamy thigh. He finally remembered falling asleep the previous day.

There was someone sleeping on his stomach as well. He used his one free arm to lift the blanket to see who it was. Aumi's face was barely visible in the darkness, even with his vampire eyes. She looked so peaceful. Naruto smiled wondering how he managed to fall asleep like this.

A lick tickled his back. _"When did my shirt get taken off?"_ He turned his head. Kara smiled and whispered, "Good morning Master." Naruto felt her teeth as she nibbled his shoulder. She asked, "Are you thirsty?"

As he nodded, Hinata stirred in his arms. She squirmed a bit, burying her face in his chest. Naruto got an idea. He whispered to Kara, "Could you move Aumi without waking her up?" She nodded. A minute later he freely slipped down to Hinata's level. He brushed her hair off her neck. Her pale skin looked so...biteable. He put his lips to her neck and slowly pushed his fangs into her. Blood welled up in his mouth. He sucked lightly at the wound. The taste was too much. He drank deeper, needing more of her. She moaned in her sleep. Kara watched as Hinata opened her mouth and moaned loud in Naruto's ear.

Aumi woke up and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She turned to Naruto, who was on top of Hinata. His whisker marks were darkening and there was almost a purring coming from him. A deep thrum that filled the air.

Ino opened her eyes in agitation. Something had been making this vibrating noise like a giant jungle cat. She couldn't sleep with it filling her ears. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw Naruto. His mouth was latched onto Hinata's neck. He seemed to be completely engrossed in his feeding. Ino sat up. She saw Kara and Aumi, who were watching raptly. Tenten had also woken up.

It was two full minutes before Naruto pulled back from Hinata. He moved back and let her sit up. Hinata shuddered, "Naruto kun...?" Naruto wiped his mouth.

He apologized, "I just wanted to wake you up...I guess I got carried away... Sorry Hinata."

She was blushing again, but she hugged him anyway. "It's fine Naruto...but...your still thirsty! please don't stop...it feels good." When she was there, just offering him her throat, he couldn't resist. He bit down again.

 **ooo**

Hinata fell limply on the bed. Naruto sighed and fell off the bed backwards. Tenten and Ino both examined Hinata closely. Her eyes were closed and she breathed steadily. Ino checked her pulse. It was, thankfully, regular. She said, "Hinata is fine. She's just sleeping." Tenten and the others relaxed. Aumi got off the bed and checked Naruto. He was breathing faster than normal. And his eyes were barely open. Ino leaned over the edge of the bed. Naruto looked like he had stuffed himself at a buffet. His smug expression was similar to a cat who had swallowed a canary. Ino realized that he had fallen asleep.

An annoyed pout formed on Tenten's face. She said, "I guess Master is satisfied already...aww...I was hoping he would bite me next."

Ino poked her in the side, "Hey, no fair! He almost never bites me!"

Tenten sneered, "Well, if you weren't trying to get into his pants, maybe he would be able to bite you."

The blond swatted her, "Take that back Tenten!...You wouldn't mind doing it yourself. Don't get on my case for trying!" As the two girls argued back and forth, Naruto stirred and sat up.

He turned his head asking, "What happened. How did I fall off the bed?" Aumi pointed out, "You were drinking from Hinata and you both fell asleep. You just fell of the bed."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "Sorry about that..."

Confused Aumi and Kara leaned forward, "Sorry for what Naruto kun?"

Naruto's eyes turned red as he grabbed Aumi, "...For... this." His teeth slammed into her. Her eyes went wide and her whole body was rigid. Pain seized at her chest and pulsed through her. Aumi tried to relax her muscles, but her limbs wouldn't respond to her. She could see out of the corner of her eye. Kara watched her raptly as she bit her lip. But her eyes were focused on Naruto, not her. Aumi's mind seemed to be clouding over, getting harder for her to think. The pain in her neck and chest changing to intense heat. Aumi's hands which had been clutching Naruto tightly, loosened and the ache of butterflies exploded in her chest. In the back of her mind, she realized that pain was transforming into intense pleasure. Aumi's eyes rolled back as Naruto bent her backwards, deepening the contact between them. His own hands held her almost loosely but it was like his voice was inside her head telling her to submit. To let him drink his fill. It wasn't Naruto's voice. It was deeper and sinister, but still with some of Naruto's warmth. It wasn't cold, she could feel it in her mind, scorching hot.

Pleasure burned through her system, like sweet acid. Then, suddenly, Naruto released her. His fangs pulled out. Kara caught her as she dropped like a stone. Naruto fell back again, his mind churning. He held his head, trying not to think about blood. Had he been so distracted by the taste, that he had hurt her? _"I have to get it together. What was wrong with that bite? It was like...she was...just a meal. I only realized I was hurting her halfway through. Oh Kami I hope she's alright... Damn! And I thought that it was getting better. That I had somehow changed the disease into something less...bad."_

Naruto felt someone's hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. Ino asked, "Is there something wrong Naruto?" He looked up at her. She continued, "If you're still thirsty you can bite me..." Naruto experienced a chill of excitement that raced up his spine. He pushed his thirst down. He didn't need this complication right now. He needed to get his act together so that he could control himself.

Ino saw his hesitation and pounced. She drew down till she was sitting in his lap. She cooed, "Master...please..." Her voice was barely audible as she said, "I need you...Master...inside me..." Ino tilted her neck so that it brushed his nose, "Please Master, drain me...suck me dry..."

The thirst hit him and his head felt dizzy with it. He tried to order his thoughts, but her sweet smell was driving him crazy. Her body pressed against him, breasts nearly in his face as she rubbed her body on his. Naruto lost control. He bit her throat just above her collar bone. Blood rushed out before he could seal the wound with his lips. It spilled down Ino's skin in long red ribbons. Naruto licked up the ribbon that traveled down under her bra. He continued to lick at the blood that flowed from her throat. Ino whimpered, "Naruto...please bite me..." His teeth found her again, sinking deep into her neck, right where her artery was. He didn't suck from the gushing bite, but started slowly lapping up the blood, Naruto shifted his hands to her belly. Massaging the tense muscles as more and more blood covered Ino.

Tenten gazed at the blood that covered Ino. She was so thirsty. It was maddening. She wanted to lick Ino's flawless skin too. Maybe nibble at the bitemark, get the blood flowing faster. The whimpers and other sensual sounds that Ino made were driving both her and Naruto crazy. Naruto finally drew his teeth across Ino's neck. Tenten saw Ino bit her lip unconsciously as Naruto sank his fangs in. Ino's hands slid down Naruto's chest as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Moments dripped by until Naruto released Ino.

Tenten asked, "Naruto...master.. can I have a bite?" He didn't seem to hear her. Something occurred to her as he jumped on the bed, pushing her into the covers under his weight, _"He's still thirsty...Master is still craving. And he wants me."_

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **So there was the end of the chapter. A bit longer than usual for this story. Hope you like!**

 **And do remember to review!**


	13. Important Alert for readers!

**Hey everyone! I've been rather sluggish in updating all my stories or late, sorry about this but I will be forced to put all of them on hold for a minimum of two months. I have almost no time to write and update my stories, much less keep track of responses to reviews at this time.**

 **If things go well with my home life and exams then I should have updates for each one of my stories by the end of that time. After that posting will be slower than usual for my main stories. Many apologies but I just don't have as much time to spend writing as I used to.**

 **In addition to this, I'm working on an original novel at this time, something I've roughed out over the last three years while doing fanfiction. I can't spend study time writing if it isn't going to benefit me in someway other than personal enjoyment.**

 **I hope my readers understand, and this isn't a permanent sign off! believe it!**

 **(sorry couldn't help the Narutoism)**


End file.
